Teacher and Emo Undercover
by andromeda90
Summary: Shika has to deal with an Uchiha in love with his bestfriend, being hit on, kidnappers, cat fights and a rescue group full of high school drama…SLASH of the SasuShika kind, oh and NaruIno, AU and OOC
1. Simple Missions and Crazy Voices

Classes have started, and I decided to just randomly write this story as a way to distress and relax from classes. I have this other story I should be working on, but right now I just felt like writing some random story, figure what better fandom then Naruto and fav crack pairing, SasuShika  
So….this is just for fun and to those who read, hope you enjoy this random story, that will be updated maybe soon maybe not.  
Please review and let me know what you think, eh?

…

Pairing: Sasu/Shika, Naru/Ino, the rest to be announced and maybe even review and give me ideas for pairings, eh?

Warning: Slash, its crack therefore, AU and OOC, oh and SLASH, and het, don't enjoy that then don't waste your time

Summary: Shika has to deal with an Uchiha in love with his bestfriend, being hit on all over the place, kidnappers, cat fights and a rescue group full of high school drama…

…..

**Simple Mission with Crazy Voices**

…

A mission gathering information….that didn't sound too bad….except for maybe that he wasn't fond of his partner….He groaned resting his head on the table.  
…..

"WHAT?" She shouted straight into his ear, causing him to flinch as he waited for his ears to stop ringing.

"On a mission, with him? What is Tsunade-sama thinking!" She kept on ranting, her blonde hair bouncing back and forth as she paced.

"I'm not saying you cannot take care of yourself, I know you can, but he is a traitor! Not to be trusted I tell you! " Her cerulean eyes shimmered with anger and worry.

"He has been allowed on solo missions before."  
He sighed and turned to his other friend, who had been eating silently until now.

"Chouji is right, Shika, why can't he just go by himself?" their blonde friend pouted.  
Shika just wanted some peace and quiet to think. Maybe he shouldn't have told them, but then again, it would have been a lot worst had he not informed them of his mission.

"The mission calls for two people, and the Hokage figured we were the best for the mission. Traitor or not, he is now a Konoha ninja and I will do my job." Shikamaru drawled, leaning back on his chair much to Ino's annoyance.

"Alright, fine, but you better be careful. He might have been accepted into the village again, but I do not trust him yet; no matter what Sakura and Naruto say." Ino huffed, sitting back down to poke at her food.

"Troublesome woman, I'll be fine, trust me." Shikamaru reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Every time before a mission, Ino would get hysterical, still reeling from all the loss they had suffered. He looked over at Chouji, who nodded at him.

"Fine Shikamaru, just don't kill the Uchiha." Ino grumbled and finally relaxed.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe his luck, so far he hadn't been on a mission with the Uchiha by himself. He had been on missions that involved groups in which the Uchiha was part of. All those times he never really talked or interacted with him besides giving orders…..actually, he never interacted or talked with him a lot before he had become a traitor either…..Now they were on a mission…..

Lately, with the loss of many jounin and chounin, he had been teaching a couple of classes at the academy. Overall, he hadn't been to a lot of missions, but he was sure he didn't have to worry about this mission; it was recon, purely informational. Which he wasn't sure meant he wasn't qualified for higher missions or the Hokage couldn't afford to lose him. He was an awesome teacher, if he did say so himself, all of the children loved him, he wasn't sure as to how or why, but they did. He knew taking that job was going to be troublesome.

Shikamaru grumbled as he picked up his bag and slung it over his back. He made his way out of the door, stopping to look at the mirror. He knew it was probably old age and some type of stress disorder that caused him to actually start to miss his students. Those little rascals, he would miss them, and that was so disconcerting. It also brought back bad memories involving Naruto and the word mama.

"Troublesome." Shika muttered under his breath, shaking his head while he smiled softly. Then that voice in his head that sounded a lot like his mother reared in, reminding him about the deer.  
He groaned and hurried out to feed the deer, before meeting the Uchiha.

…..

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back on the chair, Sakura and Naruto arguing about something. He watched as Naruto tried to get Sakura to go out with him, but Sakura just shot him down.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura still had a crush on him, she wasn't the fangirl she used to be; he was a traitor after all. However, she still refused Naruto, even though no one in their right mind would ever refuse the hyper blonde. Sasuke mentally sighed as he found his thoughts going back to his best friend.

The one who ran after him, fought for him, never gave up on him, saved him.

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered to himself if Naruto really cared that much for him. Then that little voice that sounded like a combination of Orochimaru and Madara, reminded him that Naruto just promised Sakura that he would bring him back.

"Hey, teme, so what is this mission about?" Naruto suddenly turned to him.

"Baka, you know missions are not to be discussed." Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Information gathering." Sasuke answered anyways, causing Naruto to grin and Sakura to sigh.

Well, at least it wasn't just a grunt, Sakura thought positively. If Sasuke rarely talked before, now he was pretty much a mute.

Sasuke knew that there was no point, since everyone in the village did not like him or trusted him, no point in talking. The rookie nine tolerated him because of Naruto and Sakura, but he felt the hatred and distrust radiate off them.

It could also be that he was being dramatic just a bit. He sighed as Naruto and Sakura talked with their eyes. It was time for him to get ready for the mission anyways.

"Hn." He stood up and left the two, causing them to yell with indignation after him.

* * *

Sasuke picked up random clothes and threw them into his bag. He was going on a mission with Shikamaru Nara. He wondered how the Nara would treat him; after all, he never had much interaction with him before. Not like he had a want or need to interact with him, besides in group missions.

He glanced over and stared at the picture of team 7. Sasuke usually had missions by himself, or at least with Naruto or Sakura involved. Sasuke figured that the Hokage worried another jounin would attack him, not that she was worried for him, she was worried about the jounin who would dare attack the Uchiha. He figured she trusted the Nara.

Sasuke smirked, before picking up the picture and stuffing it into his bag.

…  
Shikamaru grumbled, shaking grass off his hair as he got to their meeting place, just in time.

He felt the sudden gust of wind, announcing Sasuke's arrival.  
"Uchiha." Shikamaru greeted the Uchiha, voice still his lazy drawl.

"Nara." Sasuke grunted, because that was pretty much all he did nowadays.

Shikamaru turned and took off out of the village, knowing that Sasuke would follow.

That little voice in his head that was a combination of Ino and Temari spoke up, '_you know, Sasuke is still looking hot_.'

That just freaked him out, because Temari never liked the Uchiha, ever….and Ino, usually she cussed and insulted him, and Shikamaru knew it was not only that Uchiha was a traitor but that he had a crush on Naruto.

Ino figured that Naruto would stop chasing after Sakura and finally submit to Sasuke soon, hence Ino was bitter. So yes, that combined voice of Temari and Ino was freaking him out a bit.

Shikamaru suddenly got this dreadful feeling about the mission. Troublesome.

* * *

Sasuke was just glad that Shikamaru was not talking. He couldn't deal with incessant chatter. He wasn't sure if the silence was awkward or not, though.

He couldn't ever remember the Nara really talking or doing anything back in the Academy.

Sasuke shrugged, deciding to ignore the silence and ignore that voice that sounded a lot like Sakura and his brother in his head, '_Shika has a nice ass_.'

Which didn't make sense because since when did that voice call the Nara, Shika? And why was that voice checking out the Nara's ass, and why did it have to be his brother's voice at all….that was just wrong….

Yes, Sasuke was going to ignore that voice. He only had eyes for a blonde, and maybe, he had glanced at the Nara's ass, but he was in front of him so it was purely accidental.

Sasuke began to get a bad feeling about the mission. Hn.

….  
Ino sighed as she lied back on the grass, eyes trained on the clouds in the sky.

"You know Chouji, I have a strange feeling that things are going to get interesting soon." Ino turned her head to look at her friend.

"Ino-pig!"

"Well, there are Sakura and Naruto." Chouji chuckled.

"It will always be Sakura and Naruto." Ino muttered under her breath, eyes saddening before sitting up and waving at her friends, immediately putting up her mask.

…  
Back in the Hokage's office, Tsunade drank peacefully from her sake.

"Tsunade-sama, did you tell the boys the festival they have to infiltrate is only for gay couples?" Shizune inquired, poking her head into the office.

"Hmm, what boys?" Tsunade asked thinking back on who she had sent out on missions recently.  
A few seconds later Tsunade burst out laughing.

"Oh, those boys, nah, they'll find out once they get there.." she laughed maniacally, causing Shizune to sigh and shake her head, before realizing what Tsunade was drinking.

"Tsunade-sama! Give me that sake!"

"NOOOOOO!"

…..  
Shikamaru and Sasuke stopped at the sudden scream that reached their ears.

'Guess Shizune confiscated the Hokage's sake again.' They thought simultaneously.

….  
to be continued….

….  
So there, that is the first chapter….  
Now I wonder how many flames concerning the characters being out of character I am going to get, even though the warning I put tells this to people….hmmm….actually, the summary pretty much screams out random story….  
Well, hope it was readable, and review and comment if you wish!


	2. Festivals ForWait, Everyone Knows?

Another chapter because i do not want to read and such, so decided to just write the next chapter to this random story that I'm sure is not being read by a lot of people, but those who have read it! thanks and hope you have enjoyed it! 3 thank you!  
...

Don't Own Naruto, sadly...but Sebastian and Antonio are totally mine! Same warnings, Slash, het, bisexually, crack, OOC, AU

...

**Festivals For...Wait, Everyone Knows?**

* * *

The only sound around them was the sound of rustling branches and the chirping of birds.  
Sasuke was lost in his thoughts of unrequited love.

That Madara voice was back, and it wouldn't stop reminding him just how much Naruto loved Sakura. The only person who was ever interested, who was not a fangirl, was Orochimaru, and even him, he just wanted him for his body….in every sense of the word….

Sasuke was tainted, and he would like to blame others, but in the end, he was the one who fell for the trap. He hated his brother, he joined Orochimaru, he betrayed his village. He left the one person he loved and those who cared for him….for what? Nothing.

Yet, he was back, and they still were there for him, their relationship was weak, but it was there and it slowly was getting stronger. But he couldn't help wishing that there was more between him and Naruto.

He sighed dejectedly, causing Shikamaru to mentally groan.

He had been getting that dejected vibe and hearing dejected sighs coming off the Uchiha for a while now. It was annoying, what was he, a 15 year old girl?

Shikamaru wondered if that was how he acted when he was crushing on Neji, but then again, that crush lasted a little bit and it wasn't as intense as Sasuke's feelings. Everyone but Naruto and probably Sakura, and probably some remaining fangirls, could see that Sasuke was head over heels for Naruto.

Thinking back about Neji, Shikamaru hadn't seen him around lately or Hinata, they were probably busy with Hyuuga issues, even Hanabi had been missing his classes lately….maybe he should drop by after the mission was over to make sure everything was alright…..

Wait, what had he been thinking about? Right, the Uchiha was grating on his last nerves with all the sighs he was letting out. He was beginning to miss the hateful and angry Uchiha, who just glared at the back of your head. This Uchiha was just so emo….sure, Shikamaru had days were he wanted to die and was depressed, he was sure everyone in the village had those days. They had seen so much disaster in their lives, no one went unscathed.

How long was this place they were going to again? Shikamaru began to think that maybe he should start a one sided conversation with the Uchiha in order to block the sighs. Shika was sure it would be one sided, because the almighty Sasuke didn't talk besides those weird grunts he did for agreement of something.

They did have to discuss their mission after all….maybe they should go over that….

"Hey, Uchiha." Shikamaru started, voice breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, causing him to almost fall off a branch. Shikamaru thought it was hilarious and chuckled, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

He shot the other a glare, and growled out a "what?"

"Tsk tsk, just thinking that we should discuss our mission." Shikamaru drawled, which was really annoying Sasuke, who felt he was being made fun of. Sasuke never took teasing well, ever….

"Fine." He grunted, and it just served to prove Shikamaru right about the one sided conversation. Wait, out of the two, he would become the Ino of the relationship…..not that they had a relationship….

Shikamaru immediately changed that train of thought before that Ino voice in his head piped up.

"Well, the information we were given is that there is a festival going on in this village, and many people come to it since it lasts for a good amount of time. The time seems to vary each year. Apparently, there have been rumors about a group of bandits, some wannabe Akatsuki groups starting up and coming into villages, destroying houses and schools. Lot of villages have began to get really scared." Shikamaru muttered as he recited back what was on the mission scroll.

Sasuke frowned as he thought about this wannabe Akatsuki group. He couldn't believe someone would dare to follow in the Akatsuki's footstep still.

"Our job is to scout the festival and talk to people about what they know of the surrounding attacks; the village may also be the next target so it is our job to protect the village as well while the festival is going on." Shikamaru shrugged, because between the two of them, he was sure the mission was going to be easy. Of course, it might just turn out horribly wrong, because Shikamaru just had that luck….

"Well, that doesn't sound that hard at all, not sure why I even had to come for this mission." Sasuke grumbled, causing Shikamaru to almost fall off his branch. He hadn't expected to hear more than two words come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

Of course, Sasuke noticed the slip up and smirked, because the Nara had laughed at him! It was his turn.  
"It seems that with all your time at the Academy, the Hokage figured you needed an escort on this simple mission."

"I care why?" Shikamaru scoffed, because really, he was the Lazy Nara, simple missions were the love of his life. He got paid to not do much, that was his dream come true. Besides, he would never say it aloud and especially not to the Uchiha, but he enjoyed being at the Academy.

And why the hell was the Uchiha talking full sentences with him? Wasn't he the grunting type, rarely speaking…..always silent….  
'_Lucky boy, you got the great Sasuke to talk to you…_.'

Shikamaru ignored the voice in his head and tuned back into, yes, the conversation he was having with the Uchiha. He would have to tell Ino and Chouji all about it when he got back…..great, now he sounded like a gossiping girl….oh wait, right….conversation….

"Oh right, forgot you don't care about anything but clouds." Sasuke sneered, feeling aggravated that he couldn't get a rise out of the Nara.

"And you don't care about anything at all." Shikamaru muttered, before stopping suddenly, crouching on the branch.

Sasuke huffed and stopped next to him, ears pricked for any sound. Eyes adjusting to the growing darkness….he hadn't noticed they had been traveling for that long…..he couldn't believe he had been so out of it….did he subconsciously trust the Nara that much, to let down all defenses and not pay attention on a mission?

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru, who was concentrating on something, before turning to look at him.

* * *

Ino had to stifle a groan since Naruto and Sakura were not leaving them alone. She didn't understand just why they didn't leave and do something else.

Ino was in no mood to see Naruto swoon over Sakura, and then watch Sakura break his heart over and over again. She wished she could make him happy, that he could see her, but he never would….so Ino just wanted to go home and mope.

Sad part was, Shika was just gone for almost a whole day now and she was already falling apart.

Chouji was just focusing on the clouds and she knew he was tuning the others out. She was the only one making polite conversation.

"I'm hungry." CHouji finally said something! And Ino couldn't be happier with that….until….

"yeah! Let's go eat!" Naruto cried, standing up excitedly.  
Ino twitched, before realizing that Naruto would only want ramen and Ino hadn't seen Ayame in a while!

"Yes, let's go to the Ramen stand!" Ino agreed, jumping up and helping Chouji up.

"Since when are you excited for ramen, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked quizzically. It had been a while since she had time to spend with Ino because of all the repairs and hospital training, but she could still remember that Ino wasn't fond of too much ramen.

"She wants to see her girlfriend." Chouji snickered as he elbowed Ino.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura cried out, stopping with their jaws hitting the ground. Ino just rolled her eyes and kept on walking with Chouji.

"She is not my girlfriend." Ino shrugged, causing Naruto and Sakura to snap out of it and catch up to them.

"Wait a second, Ino, you are…umm…." Sakura started but felt herself blushing, unable to finish the question.

"You a lesbian?" Naruto blurted out, causing Sakura to glare at him for his tactlessness.

"No, of course not!" Ino laughed, shaking her head, before looking over at CHouji and winking at him.

"Then…what…"

"I'm bisexual!" Ino chirped, enjoy the look of utter shock on Naruto's and Sakura's face.

"Maybe you should have let those news out gently Ino." Chouji shook his head, noticing that Naruto and Sakura had practically stopped breathing.

"Aww, but I thought everyone knew by now!" Ino pouted childishly, enjoying her friends' reactions.

"Look, there is Ayame!" Chouji motioned to the daughter of the ramen vendor.

"Ayame!" Ino rushed over and hugging her friend.

"Wait, so Ino and Ayame? What about Sasuke? Sai? Since when?" Sakura was totally at a loss.

Naruto, well, he was unsure of what to think….Ino was Ino, but she was different from when they were younger…so what did he think about her now? Bisexual or not?

* * *

"They aren't a threat, must be travelers also going to the festival." Sasuke muttered, after coming back from scouting the area. He wasn't sure if it was punishment for laughing at the Nara, or if it was just the Nara being his lazy self. It was probably a combination of both.

"Then we should change to civilian clothes and keep traveling on foot. Maybe catch up to them and learn about this festival." Shikamaru muttered, already jumping down to the ground. Sasuke just sighed and followed after him, grumbling under his breath about bossy lazy bastards.

Shikamaru ignored the Uchiha, moving behind some trees to change. His civilian clothes pretty much consisted of lose dark green pants, a skin tight brown shirt and a green jacket.

Sasuke was just huffing to himself as he changed his shirt into a black tunic like shirt, keeping his navy blue pants the same.

Shikamaru snorted as he looked at the Uchiha, remembering his of the Academy. Sasuke of course thought the same thing….except he kind of missed the mesh shirt the Nara had worn in the academy….

Yeah…Sasuke was going to ignore that thought….

"Come on! Let us catch up to the travelers." Shikamaru motioned for Sasuke to hurry it up, knowing that it would just piss the Uchiha off a lot more.

…..  
"Hey! Ayame!" Ino cried out, hugging her.

Sakura was feeling guilty that she hadn't known that about her friend, they were supposed to be really close.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to ignore all the perverted images that came into his head when he saw the two girls hug. He couldn't help it when his sensei had been Jiraiya, the writer of Icha-Icha.

"Get a room you two." Chouji chimed in, seating down, not really paying attention to how the other two were just awkwardly staring at Ino and Ayame.

"Oh shush, you know you love the show!" Ino grinned, letting go of Ayame and sitting down next to Chouji, before looking over to the still shock Sakura and Naruto.

"Jeesh, I didn't think me being bisexual would be such a problem for you two." Ino muttered, starting to feel self conscious about it. Would she lose them now?

"Oh no! I'm just….I'm sorry Ino that I haven't been around for you lately." Sakura apologized, because she couldn't believe just how much of a bad friend she had been to Ino.

"Don't worry Sakura, I haven't been around either, we both to blame, eh?" Ino reached over and pulled Sakura to seat down.

"What about you Naruto?" Chouji nodded to Naruto, who was just staring at the ground. Ino felt herself freeze, as she waited for Naruto to answer.

"I actually think it is kind of hot." Naruto blurted out, much to his and Ino's embarrassment. Ino was happy with the statement though.

…  
Shikamaru was going to really hurt the Uchiha if he didn't stop sighing dramatically.

Thankfully, they stumbled into the travelers that Sasuke had spotted earlier.

"Oh, hey!" the two guys around the fire looked up at them.

"Hello," Shikamaru gave a lazy wave, hearing Sasuke behind him grunt in acknowledgement.

"You two going to the festival as well?"

Shikamaru looked at the speaker; he had spiky black hair and vibrant slate eyes, with very sharp cheekbones. The guy next to him had on navy blue eyes with really really long brown hair; Shikamaru was sure that once the guy stood up, the hair would reach below his thighs….Shikamaru had to admit that the round thin rimmed glassed the brown haired guy had were rather sexy.

"Yes." Sasuke grunted when the Nara took too long to answer. Apparently he was really lazy that he didn't feel like talking, just making Sasuke do everything….

"That is great! You two can join us!" the one with the glasses smiled eagerly at them, while the other gave a nod in agreement.

Was it just him, or was the guy with glasses being held possessively by the other guy? Shikamaru then noticed the one tent, the touching knees, and the body inclination.

"Us couples have to stick together and let me say that you two look perfect for each other. I can feel it!" the guy with glasses gushed, while the other guy just looked on in amusement.

"Come now, Antonio, we don't know if we are a couple or not," he tried to calm his boyfriend down.

"But Sebastian, why else would they be going to the Festival if they aren't a couple?"

It was that moment that it made sense to Shikamaru just what was going on. He was a genius after all. He felt the Uchiha tense beside him and knew that he was about to blow off their cover. He acted instantaneously.

"Thank you, Antonio and Sebastian, but excuse us while we discuss it, we'll be right back." Shikamaru said, while grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him far off from the campsite.  
Sasuke had been shocked at the sudden events that it took a few moments before he shook Shikamaru off.

"What's the big idea!" he growled angrily, getting beyond tired of the Nara and it had just been one day.

"The festival is for gay couples." Shikamaru stated, watching in amusement as Sasuke decipher the meaning of his statement, emotions changing from confusion, to shock, to anger.  
Apparently, every emotion that did not concern Naruto, ended with anger for Sasuke…..

"No way! How did-"

"Look, Sebastian and Antonio are a couple, obviously, and did you hear about him thinking of us as a couple because of the festival, what other type of festival would make people automatically assume that?" Shikamaru drawled, rolling his eyes at Sasuke.

"We have to pretend to be a couple, don't we?" Sasuke grimaced, because he knew there was no other way around it.

"Yes, we do." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Not going to freak out about it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Nara's attitude.

"Why? I'm gay, you are gay. It is not like we are pretending on that level." Shikamaru snorted, moving past Sasuke to walk back to the campsite.

The Nara knew he was gay? Wait….the Nara was gay?  
They have to pretend to be a couple? For the whole festival? The Nara was gay?

"You are gay?" Sasuke couldn't help asking, causing Shikamaru to eye him warily.  
"Yes."

"But what about that sand girl?" Sasuke was actually curious because, well, he never paid attention to the Nara to really notice anything, but still….he hadn't known the Nara was gay.  
"Everyone thought we went out, we just let everyone assume so." Shikamaru shrugged, beginning to walk off again.

"Wait, how do you know I'm gay?" Sasuke frowned.  
"Everyone but Naruto and Sakura can see that you are gay for Naruto. Trust me, everyone can see it."

Sasuke paled as they neared the camp site, because damn, he thought his secret was safe.  
"Hello, we have discussed your offer and we have agreed to stay with you! Isn't that right?" Shikamaru brought Sasuke out of his panic.

Sasuke shook his head, looking down to see Shikamaru hugging his right arm and looking up innocently at him, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah….."

Great, everyone in the world knew he was gay and that he was in love with Naruto. The little voice in his head was talking about the Nara being gay and how this was the perfect time to….not repeat what that voice said. He also now had to pretend to be with the Nara…

AND he was enjoying having the Nara hang onto his arm like he was doing at the moment.

Fuck his life.

* * *

To Be Continued  


* * *

There it is! the next chapter in this story! so, is it crack enough you all think? Probably not...haha, see you all...well...you few...next time...or not...in case you dislike this chapter and decide to stop reading...whatever, can't help that, eh? ciao ciao! much love!


	3. Our LoveHe's Gay?

Oh dear, had been so long since I thought of this story….lost my idea of where I was going….next chapter shall be fun, if I don't take a while to start it like I did this one….blah…  
Once again, same warnings and same disclaimer guys, which should be found in previous chapter….

Do not own, and slash, bi, ooc warnings!

On to the chapter….

* * *

**Our Love...…He is Gay?**

* * *

Antonio immediately bounded over to them and hugged them, excitedly.  
"That is great! I'm so glad you two decided to join us!" Antonio said, dragging Shikamaru over to sit next to him.

"How about you tell me about the two of you, eh?" Antonio kept on talking, while Shikamaru just looked at him, a bit scared of him and his eagerness. Sasuke just paled as he followed the two, hoping that maybe he would get a heart attack and save him from this hell.  
Sebastian chuckled and walked over to Antonio, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Come on, Antonio, I'm sure the two are hungry and tired, why don't you let them rest tonight and interrogate them tomorrow, eh?" Sebastian muttered, already tugging Antonio over to their tent.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry!" Antonio flushed, not fighting Sebastian's hold as he was dragged away.

"Good night you two….umm…."Sebastian stared at them, silently asking for their names.

"I'm Karasu and he is Bushou." (raven and sloth)  
Shikamaru snapped out of his shock at the name he was given. He rolled his eyes but said nothing, because well, he didn't mind sloths at all.

"Yes, well, we are really tired but we will talk tomorrow, alright?" Antonio grinned before falling into the tent, followed by a winking Sebastian.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just stayed there, awkwardly looking around the clearing.

"Well, that was awkward." Shika muttered, reaching up to tug at his ponytail.

Sasuke glared over at him, because everything just felt like a nightmare and dammit, Sasuke just wanted to be back at Konoha.  
No, he was not being a whiny brat!

"Well, Karasu," Shika snickered at the name, standing back up and going over to pick up their belongings.

"Like you would have come up with better names." Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm a genius, of course I would have." Shikamaru smirked throwing Sasuke's pack over to him.

"Now, why don't you get the tent up, honey, while I cook us something to eat." Shikamaru teased Sasuke, enjoying getting on the Uchiha's nerves.

"Whatever you say, darling." Sasuke hissed, stomping over to put up their tent. Which now that he thought about it, was definitely not big enough for both of them…..just marvelous….

* * *

It was not long before Sasuke and Shikamaru found themselves, in front of their tent, eating their fish soup and trying their best to ignore the sounds coming from the tent across from them.

"This is really good." Sasuke blurted out, just needing to hear something else than those moans.

"Thank you. My mother forced me to learn." Shikamaru grunted, wondering just why did he always get the weird missions. He never heard Kiba complain about being stuck listening to a couple having sex….then again, Kiba would probably ask to join the couple.

Sasuke was not imagining the couple….who were rather hot…doing anything….he was also not thinking about the Nara next to him and how he was looking flushed…..he was definitely not wondering what else could make the Nara so flushed.

Sasuke figured he was tired and lack sleep, once tomorrow morning came, he would be back to normal….completely back to normal….yeah….

Shikamaru on the other hand was feeling depressed, because the couple sounded like they were having the time of their life. While he was there, with the Uchiha.

Shikamaru hadn't gotten that far in a relationship, he never had time and the guys he liked…well…. just Neji actually….he never got anywhere with them….  
Shikamaru's love life was in shambles….he had no love life!

Great…he was starting to sound like the Uchiha….Shikamaru needed to sleep and come tomorrow he would be back to normal and not acting like a teenager….he would ignore the voice that reminded him that he was a teenager…. Because that voice sounded like his parents and that was just awkward when he was listening to people having sex….

Gross.

"So….sleeping arrangements?" Shikamaru asked as he threw over his plate of soup and crawled into the tent. Sasuke followed behind him….eyes glued to the ground, trying to avoid looking at Shika's ass.

They both realized that the only way they would be able to sleep would be in a hugging position.

"Uchiha, shut up and lay down." Shikamaru grumbled before the Uchiha protested because he was damn tired and just wanted to sleep.  
And maybe, it should bother him a bit more that he doesn't mind sleeping on the Uchiha, but he was tired and just wanted to sleep and the Ino voice in his head was cackling maniacally.

"This does not leave the tent." Sasuke muttered under his breath, even though that Itachi voice was still being creepy and checking Shikamaru out.  
Both ninjas welcomed the reprieve that sleep brought them.

…..

It was the next morning, when the two ninjas were roughly woken up by Antonio bursting into their tent, scaring the crap out of them. Of course, neither would admit to being scared because they were ninjas and they did not do fear…..

"Morning you two, how did you two sleep? You two were so quiet last night, must have been really tired to do much huh?" Antonio waggled his eyebrows, before being dragged out by Sebastian.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were recuperating from almost having a heart attack, before scrambling out of the tent, much to the amusement of Sebastian and Antonio.  
Shika and Sasuke just glared at each other, already knowing it was going to be a long day.

…..

"So, Bushou, tell me how you and Karasu met!" Antonio asked excitedly as Antonio shared their food.

Shikamaru paled, before looking over at Sasuke, who looked about ready to faint. Of course, the Uchiha would protest saying something about how it is called passing out not fainting, Uchiha's did not faint….

"Well, we went to school together, actually." Shikamaru started the story, quietly nibbling on the bread Antonio passed him. Shikamaru wondered if Sasuke was even breathing because he seemed to be turning blue at the moment.

"Karasu was a real jerk, and I never thought I would ever be with him, but half way through school he had to leave because of family problems. When he came back, he was a new person! I didn't think he would remember me, but it turns out he liked me for a while before he left."

Shikamaru elaborated on the story, so what if he was pretty much just telling what he wished his love life would have gone like.  
He blamed the romantic side of himself on Ino and his mother.

Sasuke was pretty much mortified when he realized that Shikamaru was coming up with their love life, especially when that love life was just a twist of real events.

"It took a while, because I still saw Karasu as the jerk he had been, but he was so sweet and romantic to me. I couldn't help but fall for him as well. I remember one time, after a stressful test that I was sure I had failed," of course that would never happen because Shikamaru would never fail a test, "Karasu came over, with chocolate and roses, and serenaded me. It was just what I needed to make me feel better. After that night, we have become inseparable!"

Shikamaru ended with a flourish, reaching over and taking Sasuke's hand in his.

Alright, so that last part was way too mushy and exaggerated, but Antonio ate it all up and Sebastian didn't really seem to care as long as Antonio was happy. Which just depressed  
Shikamaru because why the hell couldn't he find a guy like that? Why was he stuck in a fake relationship with someone who had the personality of a rock and even then, Shika would probably have a deeper relationship with a rock.

Sasuke twitched because the story had been going fine until the ending, and he was surprised that the other two didn't find it way too corny for it to be real. However, if that actually worked, Sasuke would have done that for Naruto a long time ago.

Of course, when he said long ago, he meant months ago because that was the time he had return from being rogue.

"That is beautiful!" Antonio grinned.

"It is getting late," Sebastian butted in, much to the relief of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Oh, I can't tell you how Sebastian and I got to together as we walk to the festival!" Antonio jumped up excitedly.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both died a little inside.

…..

Ino groaned as she slumped over the counter, watching as people passed by the flower shop. She was so bored, actually, she was tired which just made the boredom so much worst.  
She couldn't understand why today was such a dull day. Shikamaru had been gone for a day only…and where was Chouji?

She knew he was out training for she couldn't quite remember at the moment because her brain was not working…..but she hoped he would be coming around soon, before she died of idleness.

She excitedly sat up when she heard the bells chime, only to be disappointed. It was not Chouji.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here? Buying Sakura flowers…again?" Ino sighed, because how did Kami think she could move on from the sexy blonde if he kept popping up.

Sure, Ino was gorgeous, she knew that, but she also knew that she had no chance with Naruto. One, there was Sakura, she was first on Naruto's list. Two, there was Sasuke, who was second on the list, and last because once Sasuke got Naruto he would probably chain him in his room and never let him go.  
Ino had to admit that that image was rather hot, if she ignored her heart breaking.

"No, actually, I came to ask you something…." Naruto laughed nervously.

Ino was sure that she should be getting her hopes up….how sad was it that she knew she had no hope what so ever with Naruto, that that question did not give her any hope at all….  
Oh dear, Ino had indeed turned into a bitter woman….would this give her an excuse to make a voodoo doll of Sasuke and stab it with pins?

"Shoot," Ino replied to Naruto, leaning on the counter and watching as Naruto looked nervously around the shop.

"Do you think that….umm…..Sasuke is…." Naruto flushed as he stumbled over his words.

Oh dear, Naruto had figured it out! Well, there went Sakura from the number one spot.

"Gay? Yep." Ino interrupted Naruto and saved him the trouble of finishing the sentence. Ino could tell how hard the question was for him.

Naruto bright red and begin stuttering, before sobering up.  
"Do you think Sakura knows?" Naruto whispered, looking around as if Sakura could come in any second.

Ino raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I don't know, she has been too busy to hang out with me lately. However, Sakura is not stupid, she must have inkling or a feeling, she just probably hasn't really thought about it intensely." Ino shrugged, watching as Naruto looked down at the ground worriedly, before looking back up and beaming at Ino.

"Thank you INO!" Naruto screeched before running out of the flower shop.

Okay…where the hell was Chouji….he better bring lots of food, Ino needed to eat her depression away!

….

Sakura sighed as she leaned back against the tree. Her head had been replaying the moment she saw Ino and Ayame hug.  
Ino was bisexual. Sakura wasn't sure why that was bothering her so much. What was this feeling?

Why couldn't she stop thinking about what Naruto said about Ino and Ayame being hot together?

….

"And that is how Sebastian and I got together!" Antonio finished his story, voice having never lost its excitement.

Sasuke had tuned out most of it, figuring Shikamaru could do most of the talking. No way in hell would Sasuke participate more than he had to. Except, he had to admit that holding hands with the Nara the whole time was rather nice…..

Shikamaru sighed internally, because that was just so sweet yet hot at the same time. Made him even sadder to think about the only relationship he's had, was with the rock he was holding hands with. Why was that?

"You two are perfect for each other." Shikamaru muttered, voice laced with his usual laziness that neither of their hosts found insulting. Shikamaru was glad they figured that was just his way of talk. Of course, Sasuke had gone back to being a mute, Shikamaru was not sure if he was glad for that or not. He was still trying to figure out just how he got into the whole mess from the beginning.

Alright, and that little part of his heart, buried way back in his conscious, wished that Neji had been partnered with him….actually, at this moment, anyone but Sasuke would have been a better choice for Shikamaru.  
He could have gone as a girl and been part of a lesbian couple with Ino, it is not like they hadn't make out before.

"Karasu, why are you so quite." Shikamaru asked once Antonio and Sebastian got wrapped up on details concerning Antonio's story.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled.

"Now honey, I'm hurt that you won't tell me what is bothering you." Shikamaru acted wounded, placing his other hand over his heart. Sasuke just glared at him, wishing he could disintegrate the Nara with his stare.

"I hate you." Sasuke hissed into Shikamaru's ear, for once happy at the closeness of the Nara.

"I know, I do too sweetie." Shikamaru shrugged, leaning even closer to Sasuke.

"How much longer till we get there?" Sasuke growled, wanting so much to just kill their 'friends' who were so lovey dovey that it sickened Sasuke. He was not jealous!

"Just a few hours more," Shikamaru shrugged, patting Sasuke's shoulder, condescendingly.

"That's it!" Sasuke snapped, he couldn't take it anymore.

Of course, Antonio turned back around and once again engaged them into a conversation. Shikamaru and Sasuke just smiled, straining to keep a semblance of a happy couple.  
So what if their hold on each other's hand was bone crushing tight, and in just a few minutes they couldn't feel their hands anymore.

…..

To be continued

…..this is just written up in order to advance the story forward….kind of lame…but whatevs….I had fun writing Ino though….hahaha  
Next part, they get to the festival, and it will probably only focus on Sasuke and Shikamaru, but the 5th chapter will bring in hinata and temari for sure….as well as more Sakura and her confusion over her sexuality!


	4. Get a Room

**Get a Room!**

They had tuned the other couple a long time ago. Now they were trying to see who would give out first in the competition.

Shikamaru had to bit his lip as the Uchiha poked his ribs with an intensity that meant the Uchiha was working to kill him very slowly by poking him. Of course, that Ino voice couldn't help herself and commented, '_I'm sure you would die happy if he poked you with something else, eh?_'

Sasuke forced himself to keep a straight face as the Nara accidently scratched him. Sasuke knew it was no accident, he was also sure that there must be a trail of blood by just how often and how deep those scratches felt. Was Shikamaru a fucking cat or something? Did he have retractable claws?  
_'don't worry, the scratches are more pleasurable when doing other activities….'  
_

At the moment, Sasuke would ignore the Shikamaru fantasy and focus more on the grossness of his brother talking about sex. Not only was Itachi his brother, but he was dead, so that added necrophilia into the mix and it was just wrong in every sense of the word.

"Hey, you two, we are few minutes away, are you two excited to experience the festival?" Antonio suddenly spoke up, slowing down to be next to them.

Shikamaru and Sasuke snapped out of their angry competition and smiled tensely at Antonio. Apparently Antonio had been really hyper because of an intake of sugar, so now he was back to normal. He was still a lot happier than Sebastian though, which if Shikamaru thought about it, reflected his relationship, albeit fake, with Sasuke. For that reason, Shikamaru would not think about it at all.

"Yes, I heard it is really fun! What do you think Kara?" Shikamaru asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes as he looked up at Sasuke.

"I think we've only been together for a day." Sasuke grumbled under his breath. Antonio stared at him quizzically.  
"Oh, I know Kara! I feel like it was just yesterday that we got together!" Shikamaru laughed, hand reaching up to hold Sasuke's arm, nails digging into his skin, in warning.

"That is beautiful, I am glad you two are still so fresh in your relationship." Antonio smiled, before looking over to where Sebastian was walking ahead.

"Sometimes we forget why we are together, but something always reminds us. The same will happen to you two, but don't worry, loves always make it through." Antonio advised them, much to the amusement of Sasuke, who thought the whole love thing, was a waste of time. He only loved Naruto and that would never happen, therefore, love did not make it through at all.

Shikamaru thought it was sweet, but there was more to relationship than just love, that was for sure.  
But they just nodded, acting as if they were accepting the advice.

It was at that moment that they passed some trees and found themselves right in front of the village, bustling with energy.  
"Here we are….welcome to CHOBO!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke just stood there, mouth agape as they read, and reread the sign that said Welcome to CHOBO.

What the fuck was Chobo? Who named a village Chobo? Was that even a name? Was someone drunk? Was it short for something?

Sasuke felt that suddenly, this job went from hell to getting closer to being the deeper circles of hell.

Shikamaru felt that his IQ had just dropped, just by reading the name of the village. There was no way he was getting that intelligence back, not while he stood there…in….Chobo.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke blurted out, because seriously….this was just too much for him…

"Yeah, the name of the village is definitely a turn off, but you get used to it after a while." Sebastian shrugged helplessly. He had the same reaction the first time he came to the village.  
A couple of giggling groups were seen peeking into the village, gushing over Kami knows what.

"Yes, they are also normal. They are yaoi fans." Sebastian explained, as Shikamaru looked at the group curiously.

"They are rather intense, but really sweet." Antonio added, before paling when the group of girls realized they were there.

Shikamaru and Sasuke gulped at the weird gleam in the groups' eyes. They were looking at them as if they were the prey, and Sasuke was not happy with that, he was never a prey!

"Umm….why are they looking at us like that?" Shikamaru inquired, shifting slight behind Sasuke. Just in case….

"Well, they also have this habit of kidnapping couples and forcing them to do things, while they watch and record it. They are also known to sneak around at night with night goggles and binoculars, preying on all homosexual couples, guys and girls." Antonio explained, smiling nervously.

"Just, very slowly inch your way into the town. Don't make sudden moves." Sebastian whispered, walking very slowly and carefully. Antonio, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed his lead, but it was too late. The group had caught them and decided they were perfect kidnapping candidates.

"RUN!" Sebastian hollered out, grabbing Antonio's hand and dragging him into the town.

"Shit." Sasuke hissed, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and dragging him along after Sebastian and Antonio.

The guards in front of the gate made sure to keep the group of fans outside.

"That was close." Antonio gasped, leaning into Sebastian, who was also regaining his breath.  
Shikamaru and Sasuke just glanced back at the gates, nervously. It took a few seconds before they both noticed they were holding hands, the moment they realized they quickly let go of each other.

Luckily, Antonio and Sebastian were too caught up with making sure the other was safe, by raping the other's mouth apparently….much to the squealing delight of the girls by the entrance trying to sneak a peek, and much to the uncomfortableness of Shikamaru and Sasuke…..to really pay attention to Shikamaru and Sasuke….

"So…." Shikamaru spoke up, breaking the really steamy scene if Shikamaru was truthful to himself. It was hot, there was no denying that.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Antonio smiled, face flushed, catching his breath once again. Sebastian was just looking smugly at them.

"We should probably go and check in, actually…." Sebastian said, reminding Shikamaru and Sasuke that they were actually on a mission.

"Right, we should do that as well, right hun?" Shikamaru turned to look at Sasuke, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah….thank you for letting us travel with you." Sasuke tried his best to smile warmly at the couple, though it came out more like a grimace.  
Shikamaru just shook his head and nodded at the couple, before dragging Sasuke away before he did any other awkward things.

"You should never smile like that, it looked like you were constipated." Shikamaru smirked once Sasuke recovered from being manhandled and snatched his arm from Shikamaru's grasp.

Antonio and Sebastian just watched as Sasuke and Shikamaru walked off.  
"They are so cute together, ne?" Antonio smiled and turned to look at Sebastian.

"Hmm….let's go to our room, now." Sebastian stated, dragging Antonio away. Antonio shoot another glace at Shikamaru and Sasuke retreating backs, before taking over and dragging Sebastian to their room.

….

"We are looking for a cheap place." Shikamaru muttered, looking down at the pamphlet he was given by a random girl on the street.

"Wait up, I thought our stay at a hotel was covered in the mission." Sasuke frowned, glaring daggers at everyone who date to glance at the two. Really, it was annoying. Some guys were practically undressing them with their eyes. Perverts.

"Do we really want to risk it? Besides, this is Tsunade-same we are talking about." Shikamaru snorted, before stopping right in front of a small hotel.

"Here, this is the place!" Shikamaru stated, while Sasuke just eyed the hotel.

"Look, I'm an Uchiha, and I do not sleep in places like this. Just because you are used to sleeping in a barn, does not mean I am." Sasuke crossed his arms infront of his chest, glaring at the building. He was willing it to burn right then and there, because no such building should exist. Seriously, it should be taken out of its misery.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, where does an Uchiha stay then?" Shikamaru drawled, because he was fed up and just wanted a room to rest in, was that too much to ask?

"I thought you would never ask!" Sasuke immediately pushed Shikamaru over to a few buildings down.

Shikamaru just stared at the building. It was huge, and it looked expensive. They couldn't afford that! Sasuke just pushed Shikamaru inside and over to the counter.  
Everything was shiny and clean, and the people walking by looked high class. Now, Shikamaru wasn't poor, but he was just used to living simply. Everything just seemed to sparkled….

"We need a room."

Shikamaru was snapped out of his awe by Sasuke's annoyed voice. He turned just in time to see Sasuke pay the man and grabbing their key…wait….key? wait…one room? Wait…one bed?

Shikamaru groaned and trudged after the Uchiha, who was impatiently waiting for him in the elevator.


	5. How Long in Love?

This chapter is an interlude to get more of the plot going….oh dear, a crack story with a plot?...i think there is something wrong here…..oh well, whatevs….it is not my fault that I am ocd when it comes to explaining and taking every single thing in a slow matter, but lax, the following chapters are crackstatic to make up for this lame ass chapter….onwards

Warnings: This chapter has femslash, and like always slash and OOC

review if you wish, as mentioned earlier, just writing this for the hell of it….

Pairings: SasuShika, NaruIno, and others to come

Don't like, don't read

…..**How Long you Been in Love?**

* * *

"_It didn't mean anything! I love only you!"  
"Oh, I forgive you!"_

"Are you crazy? You are going to take him back?" Ino cried out, throwing the pillow she was holding at the television.

"Don't break my TV, Ino." Chouji grunted, picking up an orange from the fruit basket Ino had brought him, after suffering a number of stomach pains. It hadn't been bad that he had to go to the doctor, besides; they had a routine set down.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, your television has seen worst hits than that one!" Ino teased, remembering that one time she had wrestled Shikamaru when he had stolen her chocolate.

"That is true," Chouji snorted, remembering the same event.

"Hey, Ino-pig!"

Ino looked up and raised an eyebrow, as Naruto and Sakura slipped into Chouji's living room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ino inquired, picking up an orange and passing it from her left hand to her right hand, threateningly.

"We came to visit friends!" Naruto chirped, while Sakura just smiled awkwardly.

Ino shared a look with Chouji, who just shrugged, seeming to say, he is the love of your life, not mine.

Sadly, CHouji had a point, and it made her wonder just why was he the love of her life?

"Actually, I have to get going…." Ino said, much to the protest of CHouji who did not want to be alone with Sakura, who was scary, and Naruto, who could wreck his home.

"Well, I'll go with you, we haven't had time to talk in a while." Sakura spoke up, smiling shyly.

Ino was confused, but she shrugged, because well, she did miss her friend. Even if Sakura had turned into a huge bitch…not that Ino wasn't a bitch, because she was….but she still had better relationships with people than Sakura, which is just sad to think about.

Then, again….everyone thought Ino was a slut….Ino really needed to stop thinking depressing thoughts, because it was getting her nowhere….  
She had just wanted to spend time with Chouji, talking about the hot girls on the soap opera, stuffing her face as she made sure that CHouji detox from his previous BBQ binge eating.

Now, she was stuck walking back home, to work, while listening to Sakura rant over something…

"Sure, let's go Forehead," Ino threw her orange to Naruto, who dropped it and was now running around trying to catch it.

"I'll come and check up on you later, k?" Ino bent down and placed a sloppy kiss on Chouji's cheek, before bounding out of the room.

Chouji sighed, watching with dread as Naruto was still trying to catch the orange.

"Caught it!" came Naruto's voice before he fell face first onto the ground.

* * *

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" Ino asked Sakura, not wanting to beat around the bush. She knew Sakura had something in mind.

"It…umm…well…." Sakura wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to ask Ino.  
Ino was just looking at Sakura, eyebrow raised.

It then dawned on Ino that Naruto probably told Sakura about their talk about Sasuke.  
Ino immediately felt bad for Sakura, because she knew that Sakura may be a stubborn, but deep inside, Sakura had really loved Sasuke, in more than a fangirl way.

Ino stopped and pulled Sakura into a hug.  
Sakura turned bright red as Ino hugged her.

"It is okay Sakura, I am so sorry. I know it is hard to deal with the fact that the person you love will never love you back. It is okay. Come on, we will have a girl's night out, and you won't think about Sasuke the whole night! I promise! Come on!" Ino grinned, taking hold of Sakura's hand and dragging her away.

Sakura was unsure of just what the hell had happened. What about Sasuke?

…..

Shikamaru forgot everything the moment he saw the bed. It was the most beautiful sight in the whole world for him. He dropped his bag and immediately dropped unto the soft mattress.  
He couldn't help rolling over and arching his back, moaning wantonly at the feel of the softness….  
A cough broke him from his reverie and pleasure.

Sasuke was looking at him, eyes wide, face bright red….

Shikamaru just blinked, before rolling back over and closing his eyes.

"Sleep." He grumbled, ignoring the spluttering Uchiha.

"What! Lazy Nara! Get your ass up!" Sasuke growled, annoyed that his partner would sleep when they had a mission to complete.

"Sleep." Shikamaru responded, flipping the Uchiha off and just snuggling deeper into the covers.

Sasuke just glowered at him, before slamming the door as he stalked out of the room. He was going to go look around.

Freaking Nara, sounded so sexy as he moaned….

No….he would not think about Shikamaru that way…so what if he noticed the way the shirt rode up just a bit, allowing Sasuke the sight of tan, toned, flesh….

…

"Hello?" Hinata inquired as she made her way into the flowershop.  
Neji had informed her that Ino had been adamant about seeing Hinata. She had also threatened Neji with bodily harm if he did not deliver her message to Hinata and if Hinata did not show up to her house, Neji would pay.

Hinata knew that Ino was just that way because Neji broke Shikamaru's heart. Ino wouldn't actually do anything, though….at least, not without telling Shikamaru first.

It made Hinata sad to think that Shikamaru was still probably suffering from heartache, she knew how that felt. It was horrible, but she also knew that her cousin had no say about who his heart belonged to. Of course, now that Hinata thought about it, who did Neji liked?

"Hinata, you made it!" Ino cried out, pouncing on the raven haired girl the moment Hinata walked into the living room.

"Hai," Hinata flushed, looking past Ino to nod at Sakura.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura greeted Hinata. They had never been that close, Sakura didn't know that Ino was that close with Hinata, actually. Hinata had always been so shy and so into Naruto….Sakura wondered how Hinata felt about Naruto now? Hinata was always busy with the Hyuuga responsibilities, she had not been around lately. Of course, Sakura had been busy

in the hospital and trying to help Sasuke assimilate back into the village….she hadn't had much time.

"Jeezh, you two act like if you girls never met each other!" Ino rolled her eyes, dragging Hinata to the couch and pushing her down. Hinata just laughed at Ino's antics. She glanced over at

Sakura and flushed a bit, seeing Sakura's intense stare on her. She had such pretty green eyes.

"Okay, so….here is the problem, Sakura has found out about Sasuke." Ino immediately became serious, sitting on the other side of Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Sakura, immediately feeling sympathy.

"Oh, Sakura." Hinata muttered, reaching over to hug Sakura.

"Wait up, what about Sasuke?" Sakura frowned, completely confused as to exactly what the two were talking about.

"Look, I know it is hard to process, it will take time. Sasuke is gay, he likes guys." Ino abruptly stated, causing Hinata to glare at her for her bluntness. Ino just shrugged, because these type of things were better to be done quickly.

Sakura was in shock, because well….that made so much sense.

Sasuke was gay. that is why he did not like any girls….why he cared so much for Naruto…  
she never had a chance with him….

"Oh my god." Sakura gasped, feeling….not sure what she was feeling…she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time….

"Shh….let it out." Hinata hugged Sakura tightly, pressing Sakura's face into her bosom.

Ino rubbed Sakura's back, feeling a hint of jealousy at the fact that Sakura got to rest against such cushioned chest. Sakura was trying to breathe, hands flailing, wondering just why the hell did she not notice that Sasuke was gay…and just why was she enjoying being suffocated by Hinata's breasts?

…..

"Hey, Chouji?" Naruto spoke up, eyes glued to the soap opera. It was actually pretty good. Chouji had caught him up on the story, since according to him, it was Ino's favorite soap opera. Which apparently she was introduced to by Sai. Where was Sai, anyhow? Now that Naruto thought about it, he had not seen his other teammate in a while.

"Hmm?" Chouji responded.

"Has…Ino had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes."

"Do I know her?" Naruto turned away from the soap opera and looked at Chouji, anxiously. Chouji just sighed, seeing as to why Naruto and Ino made such a good couple, they were both such gossipers.

"Yes, actually, you do." Chouji stated, glancing over at Naruto, who was trying to figure out who had gone out with Ino.

Chouji had always known that Ino had a crush on Naruto, however small or big. Even while Chouji had asked Ino out, and they did go out and it was nice, but they were too much like brother and sister. It didn't work out.

"Why do you care about Ino all of the sudden?" Chouji asked back, because he did not want to see Ino get hurt more than she has already been hurt.

"Nothing, I just…realized that I've never got to know her….and she is not who I thought she was." Naruto answered honestly.

"Oh, if you thought she was a bitch, you are right, she is a bitch. But she is definitely someone you want on your side." Chouji grinned, thinking back on all the crazy things Ino had done.

"She loves those she loves without discrimination, Naruto. She has no preference, not when it comes to love." Chouji shrugged.

…

Sasuke grumbled as he made his way around the town. There were so many happy couples.

While he was stuck, in a fake relationship, with the Nara, what the fuck? Where did he go wrong?

….Alright, so that was a stupid question, he had committed a lot of mistakes, he was probably getting off easy if his worst punishment was being with Shikamaru….not that it was that much of a punishment if the way he arched and moaned gave it away…

Whoa….

Sasuke shook his head and thought about his blonde back home…

An image of Ino and her evil smile made him shudder…wrong blond back home….

Definitely wrong blond.

Maybe he should head back and check up on Shikamaru….because that blond scared the hell out of him at times….like everything she saw him, Sasuke was sure Ino was thinking of ways of castrating him as painful as possible….

Yep, he was heading back to the hotel room….

….

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully, until he began feeling eyes on him. he was being watched.

He groaned and sat up, ready to tell the Uchiha off, but….there was no one in the room….  
He looked around, confused, before noticing the shadow at the window.

He immediately cried out and reached over to throw a pillow at the window. The person fell down to the ground with a huge THUD.

"Pervert!" Shikamaru rushed over to the window and threw it open, glaring down at the man on the ground.

"Kami." The guy groaned, rubbing his head and glaring up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just glared back, daring him to say anything, that pervert. Watching him sleep.

"Creeper."

"Hey! It is not my fault you are a hot piece of ass." The guy whistled.

Of course, he chose the wrong moment to yell that up to Shikamaru, because Sasuke was walking back right at that moment.

"Who has a hot piece of ass?" Sasuke growled, from right behind the pervert.

The creeper gulped and turned around, eyes wide when eh saw the sharingan.

"No one." The creeper squeaked.

"If I see you anywhere near my boyfriend, I will crucify you." Sasuke hissed. The guy nodded, before rushing out of sight.

"Why, thank you darling for saving my virtue." Shikamaru called up, smiling lazily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, grumbling under his breath about perverted guys and slutty fake boyfriends.

Shikamaru snorted, but went back into the room, closing the window and drawing the blinds down this time.

Sure, the guy had been a pervert, but it had been a while since someone had called him a hot piece of ass. Yes, Shikamaru felt a bit gleeful and sexy. He felt that he needed someone to tell about the incident…he wondered where Antonio and Sebastian were staying?

…  
Ino smiled as she leaned back, munching on the oranges that her mother had brought her a couple of days ago.

Sakura was learning to play DDR, Hinata was teaching her.

Sakura was definitely not the most graceful person out there. It was rather amusing, and Ino hadn't seen Hinata so animated in a long while.  
A really long while. It almost made her heart pang as she watched Sakura and Hinata laugh together. Almost.

…  
_"Hey, Hinata?" Ino squeaked, face flushed as she wrung her hands together, nervously. Hinata just watched her curiously, her big lavender eyes staring straight into her soul.  
_

_"I was wondering….if you wanted to eat with me?" Ino inquired, feeling her heart stop as she waited for Hinata to answer her. Hinata's eyes were wide, surprised that Ino was asking her.  
_

_"I've never really had friends to eat out with before…" Hinata muttered, before smiling sweetly and agreeing to eat with her friend.  
Ino felt her heart break as Hinata eagerly chatted and declared them friends.  
_

Ino hadn't wanted friendship.  
Hinata had been her first heartbreak. In a way, she would always be her first love, because even the love she felt for Sakura was not the same she felt for Hinata. Ino saw Sakura someone to be protected, but no matter how shy and weak Hinata seemed, she was still more of an equal to Ino. Yes, she was the first female heartbreak Ino suffered.  
Naruto, he would always be her first real heartbreak.

…

_"Hey, Ino?"  
_

_Ino looked up, smiling as Hinata walked over to the counter, face flushed from training.  
_

_"Hey, Hinata-hime," Ino teased, watching as Hinata laughed. Ino loved making Hinata smile and laugh.  
_

_"How was trai-"  
_

_Ino was caught off by a pair of soft lips. Her eyes were wide as Hinata stepped back, nervously.  
_

_"Umm…well, if that was your way of telling me you are a lesbian…then…whoa." Ino blurted out, causing Hinata to laugh, the tension in the air breaking suddenly.  
_

_"I am sorry." Hinata stopped laughing and apologizing, face still flushed with embarrassment.  
_

_"Don't be, I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Ino admitted, causing Hinata to turn a brighter shade of red.  
_

_"Oh."  
_

_Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Hinata back in for another kiss.  
They made out for a couple of hours._

It was Hinata who took the first step later on. It was Ino that helped Hinata feel loved, that helped her realize who she was and what she wanted. It had been scary, different, but beautiful.

…..  
"Hey, Ino, why don't you try teaching Sakura while I rest for a bit?" Hinata snapped Ino out of her flashbacks. Ino glanced over at the two girls, before grinning and jumping up.

"I can make anyone look graceful, just watch me." Ino smirked.

"Oh, I'll be watching." Hinata leered playfully at Ino. Sakura just watched in awe at the dynamics between Ino and Hinata.

It made her wonder if there was something going on between the two of them. Sakura wasn't sure why but that made her jealous. She wasn't sure of who she was jealous of. They were both beautiful women, because after all they have been through, that is what they were now, women. Hadn't Hinata loved Naruto though?

…  
"Hey, so what was up with the creeper outside?" Sasuke asked once he made it back into the room.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru was back on the bed, trying to sleep.

"The pervert."

"Nothing, woke up and he was staring at me through the window." Shikamaru explained, yawning as he slightly sat up.

Sasuke frowned and walked over to the window, looking behind the blinds to make sure the creeper was gone.

"How was the exploration of the town?" Shikamaru inquired, wondering just to act around the Uchiha, now that they were in a hotel room.  
alone. Together. as a couple.

"Happy couples, just great." Uchiha grumbled, slumping down on the chair next to the window.

"O….k…." Shikamaru muttered, because really….this was just awkward….though, things could have been a lot of awkward, Shikamaru did not want to think as to how awkward things would have been had it been Neji there with him. Shikamaru would have been mortified.

Not to be dramatic and all, but Shikamaru would have rather killed himself, than deal with that awkwardness. Seriously, that is how bad it would be.

….  
_Ino watched as Naruto passed by with Sakura and Sasuke. It made her heart hurt.  
_

_"Ino?" Hinata's soft voice made her turn to look at her, secret girlfriend.  
_

_"Hey, Hina, what are you doing here?" Ino asked her, smiling softly, taking Hinata's hand in hers.  
_

_"I wanted to see you." Hinata answered, with a shrug. Her eyes looked a bit pained and Ino knew it was her fault. Ino couldn't give Hinata everything, because that part of Ino's belong to another.  
_

_"Come, let us go to my secret garden. I have some new flowers!" Ino grinned, shouting to her mom that she was taking her break.  
_

_"You just want to make out." Hinata laughed as she allowed Ino to lead her off.  
_

_"Can you blame me?" Ino winked at Hinata, who just flushed bright red._

Ino and Hinata had been each other's dirty little secret. They sneaked around, kissing and holding hands in the shadows. Hinata had been Ino's first, even before she gave it up to Shikamaru. She had been Hinata's first. Of course, deep in Ino's heart, another person reigned, no matter how much Ino loved Hinata, she couldn't give her full heart.

…  
_"I'm sorry Hinata." Ino sobbed into Hinata's arms.  
_

_Ino loved Hinata, she really did. Sure she had a crush on Sakura when they had just begun to be friends, but Hinata was….close to being her everything. Ino couldn't lose her, but she couldn't bear hurting her.  
_

_"Shh…its ok, Ino."_

_"No, it isn't, I love you, but it is not enough." Ino cried out. Hinata just rocked her, unsure of what to do to help Ino. What could Hinata say? It was her heart that was just broken, wasn't it? Hinata cried along with Ino, as they held each other. apologizing and kissing the pain away._

Hinata had always known that Ino's heart belonged to another, but she also knew that Ino loved her as much as she could, second best to the him…the first person who had Ino's heart.  
Hinata didn't hate him, though, because she herself had a crush on him for the longest time. Until she realized that her heart yearned for another love.

Hinata knew that Ino loved her, had known for a while, she could see it. Hinata didn't regret her time with Ino, never would. They would always love each other, and have a special bond, even as they grew up and learned to love other people.

…..

Hinata watched as Ino showed Sakura the way to beat the game. Ino was always so graceful and she always knew how to make Hinata laugh and smile.  
Hinata still loved Ino, how could she not? They had been through a lot together, and they were still close friends. It was a relationship that was, unbreakable.

Hinata watched as Sakura moved ever more gracefully as Ino taught Sakura to step correctly.

Hinata felt something in her move, as she watched Sakura try to copy Ino.

Sakura stopped to catch her breath and motioned for Hinata to join them.

Hinata smiled and joined them.

…

"So…." Sasuke ventured out to break the silence. Why, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that Shikamaru had died because he just suddenly paled.

"Umm….what?" Shikamaru snapped out of it, realizing that he indeed, was still in the mission with Sasuke.

"Very eloquent like always." Sasuke sneered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so….great Uchiha, how long have you been in love with your best friend?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his legs and looking at Sasuke, expectantly.

Sasuke began to choke, face turning bright red.

"What the hell? That is none of your business, what is this now? A slumber party?" Sasuke snarled, sharingan beginning to glow.

"Neh neh, relax, it was just a question. Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, not faced at all by Sasuke's anger.

"Alright, then I'll ask you one, are the rumors true of Sensei Asuma and you?" Sasuke snapped, wanting to rile Shikamaru up. he hated that Shikamaru could get to him so easily, but the Nara didn't rise up…..and he was not going to think sexual thoughts about the Nara, no he was not….

"Troublesome…Asuma loved Kurenai. He left her a beautiful baby to remind her everyday of it." Shikamaru sighed dreamily, leaning back against the head of the bed.

Sasuke pursed his lips together, unsure of what to say to that….because well, he didn't want to admit it….but that was actually pretty sweet and romantic. But Uchiha's did not do romance.

_'whoa, just because you are inept at love, little brother, does not mean I was, I got a lot of love…'_

Sasuke's eye twitched at that comment, because he really did not need to know the relationship between his brother and the other Akatsuki.

"But where you attracted to Asuma?" Sasuke asked after a few awkward minutes in silence. Shikamaru snorted at that question.

"He was definitely not my type. The only guy I've liked so far, in that way, at least, is Neji hyuuga." Shikamaru shrugged, crawling across the bed to reach his pack.

Sasuke just stared, watching as the muscles moved when Shikamaru crawled over the bed, arms stretching to grab something from the pack. He almost missed the name.

"Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke scoffed at the idea of the Hyuuga. Sasuke didn't know him, but he didn't like him…now he liked him even less.

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed, a bit sadly, going back to his spot against the head of bed, pack of cigarettes and lighter in his hands.  
Sasuke just watched as Shikamaru lit one, ever so slowly raising it to his lips and inhaling, before puffing the air back out.

"That is not healthy." Sasuke pointed out, while Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I like living in the wild?" Shikamaru drawled, before repeating his question.

"How long have you been in love with your best friend?"

Shikamaru barely dodged the attack, landing in a heap on the ground. Needless to say, they had to get another room at a different hotel.

...  
To be Continued


	6. Not the Only Ones?

Right, so more on the SasuShika pairing! Since after all, Shika is the main character here! On to the story! ALso, just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will prob come by on the weekend or so, but after that...well, school is a pain so it will prob be a while after I upload...but hey, vacation allowed me to make it to chapter 7, so...be on the look out for that chapter which shall be up on Saturday or maybe sooner! gasp! I know...  
On we go!

* * *

**Wait? We aren't the Only Ones? **

Shikamaru grumbled, turning his head to the side, eyes widening when he looked at hte pale face right next to his. It slowly came back to him, the mission and the change of hotel and how prissy Sasuke had been since then.

However, at this time, the crack of God also known as the ungodly hour, while Sasuke slept, Shikamaru had to admit that Sasuke was indeed handsome, very pretty. He looked peaceful and almost kind, unlike when he was awake. Shikamaru allowed a soft smile to play on his lips, before frowning because seriously, those were unwanted thoughts.

_'is Shika gaining a crush on the Uchiha?'_  
_'you are just saying that because you want Naruto for yourself'_  
_'yes, and?'_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got out of bed, tying his hair in the usual pineapple hairdo. A nickname Anko would forever call him by.  
He was sure that all those hits on the head had made him crazy, since he was arguing with that Ino voice in his head, at least Temari hadn't showed up lately….thinking about Temari, he wondered how she was doing….

…

"Kankuro! I swear you give me my bracelet back or I will kill you!" TEmari snarled, chasing after he brother.

Gaara just stood there and shook his head, unable to believe that he was the youngest of the three. What was up with that?

"Hey, Gaara, catch!" Kankuro turned and threw him the bracelet.

Gaara automatically caught it, eyes wide as he gulped when he saw the glint in Temari's eyes.

"Oh Gaara, give. Me. My. Bracelet. Back." She hissed, while Gaara just shrugged and followed Kankuro's lead.

"Come back here!"

…

She was probably busy helping the Kazekage deal with the city. Shikamaru sighed, going over the window and watching the sunrise.

Yes, he was lazy, but he was a Nara, and like all Nara's, he was trained to take care of deer. It was at this time that Shikamaru would go out and graze the deer and make sure all was well, before coming back home to get ready for class. He heard some rustling and turned back to look at Sasuke, who was still sound asleep, and they called him lazy? Troublesome.

Shikamaru grabbed a random shirt from his pack, his jacket and walked out of the hotel, in search for some food. He pulled his sweat pants up, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  
It didn't take long for Shikamaru to find a bakery and he immediately ordered some bread and hot chocolate to go. He was sure that the Uchiha would wake up hungry, after all, he sure had been pissed last night.

"Well, well, what do I have here?"

Troublesome, it was that pervert again. Shikamaru turned around and glared at the creeper.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you walked away right now." Shikamaru huffed, while the pervert undressed him with his eyes. Shikamaru glared and pulled the jacket tighter around his body.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" the creeper asked him, while Shikamaru snorted because it was still weird to refer to Sasuke as his boyfriend. He wouldn't get used to that.

_'oh please, you know you would'_

"I'm sorry, but that is none of your business." Shikamaru retorted, turning around to pay for his break and hot chocolate, before walking off.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I can be a much better boyfriend than that prick." The creeper began walking behind him.

"A rock could be a better boyfriend than my current one, yet he is still a lot better than you, what does that tell you." Shikamaru snorted, beginning to imagine Sasuke as a rock, glaring at him, his duck hair patted on top of the rock. It was a rather amusing sight, which Shikamaru was sure the Uchiha would not appreciate.

"I know what is going on here, you are just playing hard to get." The creeper grinned, causing Shikamaru to turn and look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You really are an idiot." Shika shook his head and resumed his walk.

"Why not, I'm playing hard to get, sure." He rolled his eyes, before finally arriving at his hotel.

"You will be mine by the end of this festival." The creeper vowed causing Shikamaru to shake his head, before motioning to the guards in front of the hotel about the stalker of his. The guards did their job by blocking the stalker from entering the hotel. Shikamaru waved goodbye to him, before sauntering up to the room he was sharing with the Uchiha.

Well, that had been an eventful morning.

"Where the hell have you been, stupid Nara?"

Right, the morning was far from over, what time was it anyways?

"I have you know my IQ is higher than yours." Shikamaru pointed out, depositing the good on the kitchen counter. Yes, they had changed hotels, into a more expensive one, where the rooms were freaking apartment like. Shikamaru was sure that Sasuke had destroyed the room on purpose, since the last hotel was not up to par for an Uchiha.

"Where the hell where you and what the hell is that?" Sasuke snapped, definitely not a morning person.

"Troublesome… relax, I went to get us food, and this is bread and hot chocolate. I'm sure that someone like you probably never heard of such foods," Shikamaru snorted, taking the bread out of the bags, before pouring from hot chocolate for the both of them.

"Now stop glaring at him, and stop being so angry before you get an aneurysm and come eat." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about my health," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, walking over to inspect the food.

"I don't, but if you die that pervert will probably try to come and sweep me of my feet." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Wait, when did you see the pervert again?" Sasuke frowned.

"While I was buying the food." Shikamaru said innocently, completely ignoring the spluttering Uchiha in order to enjoy his freshly made bread.

* * *

Ino had a plan, she had seen the way that Hinata and Sakura interacted.

Alright, so she was not one hundred percent sure that Sakura was lesbian, that didn't matter. So far, Sakura had only been Sasuke oriented, so Sakura probably did not know what she was.

Besides, it was all about love, not about gender, or so Ino liked to believe. Just like how Chouji was still unsure of his sexuality, because he hadn't really fallen for anyone.  
Hinata definitely liked Sakura in some shape of form, she knew Hinata.

Now, she just needed some help in getting them together, too bad Shikamaru was not there to come up with a plan. it was up to her….she just needed to get more people to help her, before starting Plan SakuHina.

Oh yeah, Sakura was in pain from losing Sasuke, even though she never had him, and Hinata needed someone to help her be more aggressive and strong. It was a perfect match, and she thought that the pink and black, well, more like some weird navy blue purple, went well together.  
Or, she was just pulling straws and wanting to get rid of Sakura so she could get with Naruto.

Then again, all the guys she had ever liked turned out gay, so….would it really matter that Sakura did not go out with Naruto, if in the end Naruto would probably end up with some guy…  
When did Ino turn into such a pessimist, she had been so full of life before….so much hope…  
And she wasn't even that old! Ino sighed and leaned her elbows against the counter, dejectedly.

"Hey, Ino!"

Ino perked up at the sound of Naruto, who was the person she wanted to see. Well, besides her always wanting to see her, she didn't want to hurt him either, so she wanted to talk to him about his feelings about Sakura. She should have drunk something before having such a conversation.

Maybe Shika and Chouji were right, she was a masochist…..and alright, so Sai and Hinata had also told her that at least once or twice….

"Hey, Naruto! Just the person I wanted to see!" Ino grinned, causing Naruto to flush.

"Yeah! I have a couple of questions concerning Sakura, actually."

Naruto frowned and cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Are you going to ask her out, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, voice hurt.

Ino turned bright red and smacked him upside the head.

"No! I am not asking her out, she is just my friend!" Ino rolled her eyes, while Naruto beamed at her.

"I was thinking of setting her up with someone, though." Ino slowly and gently told him, watching his face for any reaction. She noticed the flash of pain and dejection. It made her heart break for him.

"But, I wanted to run it by you first, because I know how much you love her." Ino added, smiling as comfortingly as she could manage. Naruto nodded, biting his lip worriedly.

"Do I know the guy you are setting her up with, is it Lee?" Naruto asked, voice so soft and broken.

"Well, it is not a guy I'm setting her up with." Ino laughed nervously.

"But I thought you said you weren't asking her out." Naruto asked confused.

"I'm not the only girl who likes girls." Ino rolled her eyes, causing Naruto's frowned to deepen.

"Wait, you mean there are more like you?" Naruto asked, innocently enough.

"WHAT do you mean, more like ME?" Ino snarled, fist ready to smack Naruto who quickly raised up his hands.

"I mean, do I know who you are setting Sakura up with?" Naruto squeaked.

"Why yes, it is Hinata Hyuuga." Ino stated, proudly.  
Naruto blinked, before bursting out laughing.

"Hinata is not like that, Ino!" Naruto laughed, causing Ino to slap him upside the head again.

"She was my girlfriend, Naruto. I think I would know if she liked girls or not." Ino fumed, before grabbing his by the collar of his shirt and dragging him outside.

"I was going to ask for your help but you know what, out you go!" Ino huffed, throwing him out of the flower shop.

"Wait! I'll help if it makes Sakura happy!" Naruto cried out as he was kicked out.

Ino just dusted her hands before walking back over to the counter.

…

Shikamaru wondered just what was going on in Konoha and how his students were doing. Probably getting into trouble. Wonder how Ino and Chouji were doing as well. Hopefully not getting into too much trouble.

"Thinking about your lover boy?" Sasuke sneered as he walked along side Shikamaru, through the streets.

"Why, darling, you know you are the only one in my heart." Shikamaru smiled ever so sweetly, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Oh, my sweet pineapple, I bring you these bouquet of roses as a sign of my love!" the creeper was suddenly right infront of Shikamaru, the bouquet of roses pressed up against his face.  
Shikamaru startled, grabbed the bouquet. He had never been given flowers before.

Sasuke immediately sent the pervert flying off across the village with a punch, before dragging Shikamaru along.

"No need to be so protective, darling." Shikamaru couldn't help but tease the other.

….

"Alright, so are in or are you out?" Ino asked Naruto as they sat down to plan how to get Hinata and Sakura together. Well, more like how to get Sakura to realize that Hinata was perfect for her.

"Well, I'm not sure Sakura likes girls, but I like Hinata. She is a sweetheart, and I think she could make Sakura happy." Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ino beamed.

"But umm….aren't you hurting, since you went out with Hinata and all?" Naruto asked, softly, not wanting to hurt Ino. Ino blinked confused at the question, before smiling softly.

"Nah, Hinata is still my friend, it was a mutual ending. Besides, my heart only belongs to one person." Ino sighed, before shaking her head.

"It's Sai, huh?" Naruto asked, a bit sad.

"What? Been there, done that, Naruto. Besides, he is in love with Sasuke, I think. Last time I talked to him he was, but he has been so busy lately that I haven't talked to him." Ino frowned, before shrugging. She looked back over at Naruto, to see him fainted on the ground.

"Naruto!" Ino rushed over to wake him up.

….

"I think this was just a joke by the Hokage, I swear. Who would come and destroy this village over some festival, especially a gay festival?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, maybe they are homophobes." Shikamaru huffed, because he knew there were still some of those around.

"Proving my point that this is some lame akatsuki copycat." Sasuke huffed back.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, before noticing a shop with dumplings.

"Oh, dumplings!" Shikamaru grinned, dragging Sasuke over.

"Don't expect me to pay for them, Nara." Sasuke muttered, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"No wonder you never got with Naruto, you are the worst date ever."

"This is not a date, and we are not even together." Sasuke snapped, angrily.

"Point proven, like I told the pervert, a rock would be a better boyfriend than you are." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Wait, you talked to the pervert about me? Wait, a rock?" Sasuke cried out in indignation.

"You must admit that you had a stunted emotional growth. The only thing you could bring to a relationship is hot angry sex, besides that, you really have nothing to give." Shikamaru shrugged, causing Sasuke to fume, smoke beginning to come out of his ears.

"Karasu! Bushou!"

Sasuke turned around and greeted Sebastian and Antonio, quickly hiding his anger.

"Hello, you two, where are you staying?" Sebastian asked Sasuke, as Shikamaru finally joined them after getting his dumplings.

"Over at the Siren's Song, you?"

"Whoa! I didn't know you two had that much money!" Antonio blurted out, causing Sasuke to smirk with pride.

"We are staying over at Toucan's Paradise." Sebastian pointed over to a colorful hotel down the side of the street.

"sounds fun!" Shikamaru chirped, happily eating his dumplings, much to their amusement.

"Umm, why is that guy drooling over you." Antonio pointed over to the pervert, trying to hide behind a lightpole.

"Don't worry about him, he is Bishou's stalker." Sasuke waved the comment off as nothing. Sebastian and Antonio shared a look, "ooo….k….well, we are actually meeting some friends, do you two want to come?"

Shikamaru and Sasuke shared a look, fighting over what to do, before finally agreeing.

"Sure, we'll go." Sasuke grumbled, having lost the fight.

Shikamaru just grinned.

…

"Alright, so now you know the plan, you must find out if Hinata has any chance with Sakura, while I will go find out just what Hinata thinks about Sakura, alright?" Ino asked Naruto, pointing to the flow chart.

"Yes, but I'm still confused as to why there is a picture of Neji bleeding on the corner." Naruto asked confused.

"Ignore that, it isn't important." Ino waved the comment off with an evil grin, causing Naruto to scoot back in fear.

"Now, let us go and put this plan into action!" Ino cried out.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up, excited.

the two blonds rushed out of the house, full of energy.

CHouji just munched on his chips, shaking his head. Those two were definitely made for each other.

…

"This is my friend, Kakashi, and this Iruka."

Shikamaru and Sasuke froze as they stared at their senseis, together….

"Right, well, this was fun, but I think we are going to get going." Sasuke blurted out, needing to go wash his eyes with Clorox or something to erase the image.

"What's wrong Karasu, Bishou?" Antonio asked confused.

Kakashi and IRuka pulled apart, at the names, looking over at their students. Iruka turned bright red while Kakashi just stared at the two, confused, before smiling with his eye.

"Karasu, Bishou!" Kakashi greeted the two.

"You four know each other?" Sebastian asked.

"Unluckily, yes." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru was still happily munching on his dumplins.

"Well, arent' you going to say anything, luv." Sasuke hissed at Shikamaru, who looked at his the two senseis.

"I did not know you two were together, for how long?" Shikamaru asked them, causing Sasuke to slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, we've been together for two years now, right Ruka?" Kakashi said happily, while Iruka was still bright red with embarrassment.

"Yes, well, it was nice seeing you two again, but we really have to get going, come on darling." Saskur growled, grabbing Shikamaru by the arm and dragging him away. Shikamaru waved goodbye to the others, still muching on the dumblings.

"Just what the hell are in those dumplings, anyhow?" Sasuke snapped, confused as to why Shikamaru was acting so…high….

"Dunno, but they are delicious." Shikamaru chirped, making Sasuke's left eye twitch.

"We must sent a letter to the Hokage, asking her is Kakashi and Iruka are also on a mission." Sasuke muttered darkly, angry that they had been sent when he was sure that his sensei could deal with the festival was just fine. He knew this was just a joke.

"Nah, Kakashi and Iruka are actually here for the festival." Shikamaru pointed out, as he was pushed inside their hotel room.

"How the hell do you know that?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because they were making out, Kakashi and Iruka were happy, and Sebastian and Antonio are friends with them, meaning they have been to the festival before." Shikamaru pointed out, which Saskue had to admit made sense.

"I'm still sending a letter." Sasuke grumbled.

"Wait! I want to write a letter to Ino and Chouji!" Shikamaru said, rummaging through his pack.

"I guess I could write a note to Naruto….and Sakura….." Sasuke muttered, shifting awkwardly.

"Awww, gonna write a love letter," Shikamaru puckered his lips, making a kissing sound. Sasuke threw a bread at him.

"Hey, you are wasting the food!"

"Just write your damn letter!"

"Troublesome."

* * *

To Be continued


	7. Letters and Dumplings

**Letters and Dumplings

* * *

**

Hello Tsunade-sama,

We were just writing….  
_WHAT THE FUCK, Tsunade! Did you know that Kakashi and Iruka-sensei will be here? Is this some sort of joke? Why the fuck did you send us if-_  
What the Uchiha means is that we found Kakashi and Iruka here in the festival and we wondered if they are our backup or if we are their backup? If so, why were we not informed that they would be here?  
_lshgdjghdhgdhjgs the fuck? I meant exactly what I wrote! I don't care what the Nara says, I want some kamidammed answers! And I KNOW NARA, that kamidammed does not exist, go write your other letter!_  
Sorry about the Uchiha, Hokage-sama, we hope to receive your answer soon.

_-Karasu and Bushou_

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she re-read the letter. Well, it seemed that she did right in sending the Uchiha and the Nara together. they seemed to be getting along just fine, which was great.  
Now, Kakashi and Iruka at the festival? Hmm, well, they were on vacation so Sasuke and Shikamaru were still on their own.  
TSunade took out a parchment and began her reply.

…..

Hey Ino! Chouji! _…..Dobe, Sakura….._

How are you guys? Not getting into too much trouble I hope? Just writing to make sure you guys have not destroyed the village, especially Naruto! Also, I have some news, did you know Kakashi and Iruka are going out, we saw them making out and-  
_Dear lord, what are you a girl, Nara? Hey Dobe, found your Iruka making out with the pervert Kakashi, it was traumatizing, I don't think I can sleep at night-_  
Oh please, you sleep like the dead, you practically kick me off the bed!  
_Nara, you do know that that is something that supposed to have stayed between us?_  
Troublesome, Uchiha is PMSing again-sjhhgd-hsgeggjdd  
_Like I was saying before the Nara interrupted me-_  
You were saying nothing important, besides this is my letter, remember?  
_Hey fhsggsghsr47898854 Give ME that iuhsg3489584ehuwg what thssshgi48935_  
Alright, so I'll write another letter when the Uchiha is not here!

_-Karasu and Bushou_

Sakura, Ino and Chouji looked down at the THUD sound. Naruto had fainted again.

"Hmm…do you think that he fainted because of Kakashi and Iruka, or because of Shika and Sasuke?" Ino wondered out loud. CHouji shrugged while Sakura poked Naruto, trying to revive him.

"Well, I think it was a combination of both." Sakura sighed.

"Hey, Ino why don't you kiss him awake." Chouji teased Ino, who turned bright red and smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah, Ino-chan!" Sakura puckered her lips, making kissy sounds.

"I would smack you but I don't want Hinata to be mad at me." Ino sighed dramatically, grinning in victory when Sakura flushed.

"Oh god, I just had a nightmare!" Naruto muttered as he woke up, sitting up and looking around him. it then dawned on him that it had not been a dream at all….causing him to faint again.

* * *

"Hey, Uchiha we got the response back!" Shika said, taking the scroll from the raven perched on the window.

"Also, is he your pet or something?" Shikamaru asked, petting the well behaved raven.

"We couldn't have gotten a response back, we just sent those letters and not sure, let me see." Sasuke poked his head out from the window and looked at the raven, who was by that point on Shikamaru's shoulder, cawing happily.

"Not anymore, that traitor." Sasuke grumbled, walking over and offering his arm to the raven, who happily hopped over.

"Well, apparently they got nothing better to do than to respond to us and your raven is very fast then." Shikamaru shrugged, unfolding the scroll.

"Damn right he is!" Sasuke affirmed proudly, the raven cawing in agreement.

"Like owner like pet." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, before reading the letter.

Dear Brats,

I had no idea that Kakashi and Iruka were going to be there. They are on vacation so I didn't ask where they were going. This means that you two are still on your own.  
However, I am glad to hear that you two are getting along so great. I am sure that the mission will be easy for you two, since you two have such a great relationship. Have fun!

-Hokage

"Well, that answers that," Sasuke grumbled, while Shikamaru moved on to the next letter.

_Hey, Shika! Sup Shika? Hello Shikamaru, SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru-san!_  
_Greetings Uchiha, Uchiha, Sasuke, Teme, Sasuke –san._  
_As you can tell, Hinata is joining us in writing the letter, which means I should let you know that she is now dating Sakura=dgshdgjhfh_  
_**We are not dating!**_  
_Well, they are trying to resuscitate her, you know how Hinata gets when embarrassed, but I think she really is going out with Sakura and-_  
Teme! Why didn't you tell me you liked guys? I'm your best friend!  
_Give me that! Ino back, so Hinata has been revived, but she fainted again because of her close proximity to Sakura's face and-_  
I want to know why he didn't tell me!  
_Dammit Naruto, I'm writing the letter!_  
But I need to knooooooooooooooowwwww!  
_Give me the quill!_  
_Well, Ino and Naruto are now fighting, so you two must have realized that not only are Sakura nad Hinata dating but Ino and Naruto are pretty much a coup-_  
_Aha, got the quill! –hdhg- dammithhsbag Narutjkhgfkdjg_  
TEME! TELL ME!  
**NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE-SAN LIKES YOU!**  
_Well, as you might have noticed, that was Hinata that blurted the truth out, and now Naruto has fainted and Hinata is trying to regain her breath….as you can see we haven't been that good at keeping out of trouble on the bright side, many secrets are now out in the open and things can get resolved….and yes, I am laughing at you Uchiha….mmmwwaahahahahahahha_  
**Don't be mean, Ino! I am sorry Sasuke-san, I did not mean to blurt your secret out like that.**  
**_Well, that explains a lot Sasuke, I should have seen it….well, just want ot let you know that I am still your friend and I am here if you wish to talk about Naruto and any other problems._**  
_Yeah, now that she is a lesbian she is a lot more calm and rational-_  
_**Ino stop telling people!**_  
Oh my god!  
_Well, just to let you know, Naruto has fainted again, Hinata as well, Sakura nad Ino are arguing nad I think we will write you another letter when things are calmer….for now, hope you….ummm…two…. are well…..be safe, and I want to add that if Shikamaru finds you worthy, then I am sure you are not that bad Uchiha, however you better not hurt him._  
_Wait up, I want ot say something too! Hey, Uchiha, you might be sleeping with Shikamaru, which is probably angry sex because that seems to be the only thing you be good at in a relationship, it is pretty much the only good quality you have, but I digress, you might be sleeping with our Shika, but don't think that I won't hurt you and cause bodily harm if you hurt him or step out of line, got it? Good!_  
_Take care and remember you two are on a mission! Don't fool around too much!_

**_-Ino, CHouji, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto_**

_Ps. Naruto is still unconscious, but I figure I would ask for him, more details on the whole Kakashi Iruka relationship, and I just want details because I'm a pervert….and so are Hinata and Sakura…._

Shikamaru placed the letter down, chuckling softly. He looked over to see Sasuke on the floor, the raven pecking at his master.

"Well, I do not think that your master took the contents of the letter well," Shikamaru told the raven, who just cawed in consent.

…  
It was a few hours later, that Sasuke woke up. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. Shikamaru was sitting on a chair right next to the bed, skimming over some magazine.

"Well, sleeping beauty has finally woken up!" Shikamaru chirped, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"I had the worst nightmare…ever…."Sasuke shuddered just as Shikamaru brought out the letter again.

"Fuck my life, it wasn't a nightmare." Sasuke dropped back unto the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"I told you the only good thing you can do is angry sex." Shikamaru pointed out, throwing the letter next to Sasuke's head.

"Nara, I think at this moment there are worst problems than that."

"Well, Naruto knows, and I think he took it rather well." Shikamaru shrugged, smile still ever present.

"What? Naruto knows! The secret I've been keeping for years! He was never suppose to know! Dammit!" Sasuke jumped out of the bed and began pacing, while Shikamaru shared a look with the raven.

"Look, Naruto now knows, so you must write a letter and just tell him yourself and explain it all." Shikamaru advised, though Sasuke just glared at him because he did not like that option.

"Besides, Ino will help you out, I'll tell her." Shikamaru claimed, humming happily.

"Why would she and you do that? And why the fuck are you humming!" Sasuke snapped.

"Ino loves Naruto, genius, she has for a long while, you don't think you were the only one, did you?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, before continuing.

"Because Naruto is my friend and you….you are something to me, not sure what, but something and as such I feel compelled to help!" Shikamaru chirped, taking out a dumpling from the bag next to his feet and munching on it.  
Sasuke looked at Shikamaru surprised, face turning bright red all of the sudden.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."  
He then noticed that Shikamaru was eating the special dumplings.

"I told you to not eat those dumplings!" Sasuke cried out, rushing over to try and take the bag, but Shikamaru quickly hugged it to his chest.

"But I love dumplings! They are mine!" Shikamaru cried out, struggling against Sasuke, but obviously, between the both of them, Sasuke had the more strength. Sasuke stepped back, triumphantly.  
Shikamaru just looked at Sasuke, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Crap." Sasuke muttered as Shikamaru was about to begin to cry.

"I'll take you to the festival tonight and buy you whatever you want but no dumplings!" Sasuke exclaimed before Shikamaru burst into tears. Shikamaru blinked and looked at Sasuke suspiciously, before grinning and hugging him.

"Great! I must get ready then!" Shikamaru cried out, making his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and gave the dumplings to his raven, who happily ate the rest of the dumplings.

Great, what had Sasuke gotten himself into? On the bright side, he wasn't feeling too bad about his secret being out anymore. Sasuke smiled softly as he remembered Shikamaru's reason to helping him….he was something…..

* * *

Ino was trying to wake Naruto up, while Sakura tried to wake Hinata up when two people walked into the flower shop.

"Sai!" Ino immediately launched herself at Sai, who awkwardly patted her in the back, confused as to just what was going on the flower shop.

The person next to him coughed, causing Ino to launch herself at him.

"Shino!" Ino grinned.  
The name of Shino caused Hinata to awaken and sit up, smiling sweetly at Shino.

"Shino-san, how was the trip?" Hinata asked as she was helped up to her feet by Sakura.

"Fine, it was long because of the weather, but it was rather simple." Shino responded, smiling softly at them.

"Yeah, now what exactly is going on here?" Sai asked, motioning to the commotion.  
Ino stepped back and moved over to Naruto's side.

"You tell him you liked him already?" Sai asked, bluntly. Ino growled and hit him upside the head.

"Idiot, no I haven't!" Ino snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ouch, Ino." Sai rubbed his head.

"Naruto has found out that Sasuke likes him." Hinata spoke up, looking guilty.

Sai's expression darken, emitting a soft "oh."

"Where is the Uchiha?" Shino asked, looking around for the raven haired.

"He is on a mission with Shikamaru." Chouji explained, causing Sai's expression to darken even more if that was possible.

"Stop your sulking Sai, and get over it." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Look who is talking, Ino." Sai snorted, motioning with his head to the still unconscious Naruto.

"Yeah, but at least you have a person chasing after you." Ino sighed, dejectedly.

"Ino," Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Wait, I do?" Sai asked confused, causing everyone else to roll their eyes. Sai could be so oblivious sometimes.  
it was at that moment that Naruto begin waking up, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Hey guys, when did Sai and Shino get here?" Naruto asked, looking at them confused.

"We just arrived, so now you know about Sasuke?" Sai asked, causing Ino to look at the sky and wondered just why Sai was so tactless.

"Uggh…yea…..can't believe he didn't tell me." Naruto mumbled, scratching his head confused.  
Everyone looked at each other, before beginning to leave.

"Well, I need to go help with some new experiment my father is making," Chouji stated, making his way out.

"Yeah, Hinata and I are going to help at the hospital," Sakura stated, "and I'm sure Sai and Shino need their check up." Sakura grabbed Sai and dragged him out of the flower shop, confused.  
Hinata smiled and hurried after Sakura, Shino tagging along. Ino sighed and turned back to look at Naruto.

"Come, Naruto, let's go sit down and talk." Ino tugged Naruto up.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at himself. He smooth down his shirt a bit nervously.

Kami, he was nervous of going out with Sasuke? What the hell was wrong with him? was that Ino voce in his head right, was he gaining a crush on Sasuke?

'_well, Sasuke is kind of like Neji…'_ there was that Temari voice back.

'_yeah, Shika, that must be it….Sasuke is a lot like Neji, both in looks and behavior…._'

Shikamaru decided to ignore the two voices in his head and just walk out of the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru chirped, finding himself flushing when he found himself noticing that Sauke looked good with the black pants and black shirt. Black was definitely his color.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, wlakng out of the what Shikamaru called, apartment cause no way was that a hotel room. Sasuke had rushed out in order to make srue that Shikamaru did not notice the blush on his face. Shikamaru looked good in tight jeans and a navy blue button down shirt.

Shikamaru followed and once outside, sighed in relief when he noticed how many people were not wearing kimonos. They didn't look out of place, that was a relief, or it would have been might awkward….more than it already was.


	8. I think I like? Oh FML

Alright, so things have been too hectic for me to work on this...sadly...haven't felt inspired or crackish...sigh...I know, how awful! So, because I'm proud that I got a lot of work done yesterday, I sat down and typed this thing out, so yes, I just started and finish this chapter...mistakes are all mine, obviously...  
Do not own!  
Also, I got tired of slow progress between Sasuke and Shikamaru, figure I wanted relationship drama! like now, so here it is! and dude, no idea what I'm doing with Sai yet...I'll see what comes out as I write...  
So this is a Shikamaru and Sasuke chapter, pretty much just focuses on them, but I'll have more on the others next chapter, whenever that will be i have no idea...  
Enjoy the chapter and the anguish and the emoness and the denial!

* * *

**I think I Like Shi...Oh FML **

"Go AWAY!"  
Shikamaru watched as Sasuke once again, beat up the creepy stalker. This time, he had brought over a stuffed bear, which was original at all, but he hadn't ever been given anything, so it was rather sweet.

Oh my GOD! Was Shikamaru getting so desperate that he was thinking about being in like with the creepy stalker? Shikamaru suddenly felt sick, because he was sure that he hadn't been that desperate before…..had he? Oh God…..

"Let's go." Sasuke grumbled, annoyed that his date….err…not date…yeah, not date with Shikama—the Nara, with the Nara….was so rudely interrupted….by a stuffed bear? Who gave people stuffed bear anyways? Besides, if you are going to give an animal to the Nara it must be a deer, obviously. Not that he was thinking about it….

Shikamaru trailed behind Sasuke, still wondering if he had gotten to that point in his life…wasn't he too young for that point in his life?

"Hey! Karasu! Bushou!"

The two stopped and smiled tightly as Salvador and Antonio made their way over to them.

"Hey, you two! How is it going?" Antonio asked, clearly enjoying himself, cheeks a soft pink.

"Just fine." Sasuke drawled, while Shikamaru smiled demurely.

Yes, Shikamaru smiled demurely… this just proved to Shikamaru that indeed, he had reached that point in his life…where he had become desperate…it was a phase….and it would pass….but really… .maybe he should just give up on the world….oh great, now he was depressed and suicidal?  
Oh dear, hanging out with Sasuke was making him emo!

The other three just watched confused as Shikamaru gasped and paled.  
Shika then noticed them staring at him and flushed, before laughing nervously. Sasuke had an eyebrow raised, definitely curious now., because really, what the fuck was wrong with the lazy ass? And a fine ass it was…right…

"Hey, Karasu! Bushou! Salvador! Antonio!"  
"Hey Kakashi! Iruka!"

It was Sasuke's turn to pale, wanting so bad to just run away, far away…..damn it…. He had wanted to avoid his old teachers….but….alas, it wasn't meant to be….he was still thinking about grabbing the Nara and just running away, when the couple reached them, smiling happily. Which was weird to see Kakashi so….couply…. Sasuke will forever repress these moments.

"Hello," Iruka chirped, having gotten over his embarrassment, while Kakashi just raised his hand in a hello fashion.

"We didn't know you two were together!" Kakashi teased, knowing that the two were probably here on a mission, because really, Sasuke and Shikamaru?  
Iruka smacked Kakashi on the head, knowing what he was doing.

"How do you two know each other?" Antonio asked curiously.  
The four looked at each other, before answering.

"Remember how I said I was a middle school teacher? They were my students." Iruka explained, shifting the truth just a little bit.

"Oh dear, this must be a bit awkward, huh?" Antonio laughed while Salvador just chuckled amused.

"You have no idea." Sasuke muttered, glaring at his two senseis.

"Yes, well, we just got together and still getting to know each other, we would appreciate it if you kept it a secret until we are ready?" Shikamaru asked sweetly, hating the fact that Kakashi and Iruka forced them to tweak their characters in some sense. He now had to take their actions and thoughts into account, even though they were not respectively involved, they still created a number of variables. Shikamaru hated being a genius, he did.

He pouted as he blamed Kami for having just a great mind. It never allowed him to rest and he hated it! Hated it!

"Umm…Na….Bushou!" Sasuke snapped, almost calling him by his real name. He elbowed him to get his attention.  
Shikamaru snapped out of it and blushed, immediately apologizing for zoning out. Sasuke just stared at him confused a bit as to what the problem was.

"Well, Ruka and I are going to go and enjoy the festival but we should catch up with you two some other time," Kakashi said before dragging a confused Iruka off.  
Salvador and Antonio shook their head amused, before turning to look back at Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"BUshou, are you feeling well?" Antonio asked, placing a hand on Shika's shoulder, worriedly.

"You haven't been acting yourself," Antonio smiled comfortingly.

"I think I'm just tired still from traveling and such, but I'll be fine." Shikamaru answered while Antonio and Salvador shared a look.

"Well, we are going to leave you two and head over to see the drummers, see you around." Sebastian bid them farewell, leading Antonio down the street.

"Alright, spit it out, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke turned and glared at Shikamaru.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about ,dear, what about getting something to eat?" Shikamaru asked, avoiding the question and walking off.  
Sasuke scoffed and quickly caught up with him, but ending up bumping into Shikamaru when Shika suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" Sasuke snapped, stepping next to Shika and looking as to what made him stop all of the sudden.

There was a little boy off by the koi pond, crying over what Sasuke assumed to be his lost balloon. Sasuke could still make it out floating up to the sky, but barely. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the spoiled child, ignoring the voice that reminded him the many times he cried over spilled ice cream or broken toys.

Yes, Sasuke was ignoring those memories and judging the crying kid.

Shikamaru on the other hand, had teacher instincts and immediately rushed over to console the poor kid.

"Hey, it is okay, I'll get another balloon, alright?" Shikamaru muttered, smiling comfortingly at the kid. Sasuke just watched surprised.  
The little kid stopped crying and looked at Shikamaru, hopefully, rubbing at his eyes cutely.

Shikamaru felt his heart melt at the sight, big blue eyes shining up at him. Shikamaru nodded and gently led the boy over to the balloon stand, allowing him to pick up the balloon he wanted.

Sasuke stayed in the back, watching as Shikamaru made the little boy laugh, both figures laughing merrily. Sasuke hadn't seen the Nara happy the whole time they had been on the mission. It was refreshing, and it was nice. Sasuke had to admit that the little boy was cute.

"Okay, so in order for you to not lose your balloon, I'm going to tie it to your wrist, alright?" Shikamaru smiled while the kid nodded eagerly. Shikamaru was going to tie the string around the little boy's wrist, before having a better idea. He reached up and removed his hair tie and tied the string around the hair tie, before putting the hair tie around the wrist of the boy.

"There, that way you won't lost the balloon!" Shikamaru smiled, causing the boy to cheer and hug him, before rushing down the street. Shikamaru really hoped that the kid knew where his parents were.

Sasuke was in shock. It happened suddenly, really. He didn't know what hit him.  
He was watching Shikamaru help the kid with the balloon when suddenly there was soft, flowing, hair falling over Shikamaru's back and Sasuke's brain stopped functioning.

It was no secret that Sasuke liked long hair, yes, it was a sort of Oedipus Complex of a sort or maybe a brother complex as well since Itachi had long hair….point was, he had complexes and he preferred long hair.

So he couldn't help but want to run his hand through the hair….that just looked so silky and beautiful and not even the Hyuuga's hair looked that beautiful and yes Sasuke checked out people's hair, he was sure that by now people shouldn't be weird out by his quirks. He was Sasuke Uchiha for heaven's sake.

Point was, that Sasuke was definitely oogling Shikamaru's hair, and suddenly….Shikamaru changed right in front of his eyes.  
He watched as Shikamaru stood up and turned around, pushing some of his hair behind his hair before walking over to Sasuke and Sasuke just froze.

Shikamaru Nara was hot. He was not only hot, but he was beautiful and Sasuke blurted the first thing that came to his mind when Shikamaru reached him.

"why don't you leave your hair down more often?"

Shikamaru frowned and picked at his hair before sighing.  
"It gets in the way? I guess it is just a trademark hairstyle for the Nara?" Shikamaru shrugged, because really, he just didn't see the fascination with hair. He shifted a bit uncomfortably under the stare of Sasuke, unsure of exactly what the other was thinking.

Oh Kami, please don't tell me the Uchiha had snapped! Shikamaru bit his bottom lip worriedly, which Sasuke immediately saw.

Yes, that did it for Sasuke. He fainted.

Shikamaru stood over the Uchiha, confused as to what had happened all of the sudden.

He knelt down and poked Sasuke, beginning to wonder if maybe, just maybe, the Hokage was wrong to allow Sasuke to leave the hospital. It didn't seem that Sasuke was completely healthy.

* * *

"Sai, what the hell are you doing here?" Ino groaned, glaring at Sai who had been just standing there, looking expectantly at her.

"I just want to know who likes me." Sai sighed while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Look, no one is telling you because we don't want the other person getting hurt because you are too stubborn to move on from the Uchiha, who obviously does not like you unlike this other person who would leave you alone if it meant your happiness." Ino huffed, while Sai just blinked at her.

"So you are not going to tell me?" Sai asked, causing Ino to reach over and smacked him over the head.

"Oh God, why did I ever date you?" Ino asked while Sai pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because we were both desperate? And you didn't really help me be more social…." Sai frowned, remembering the deal they had, though she did give him a lot of fashion tips. The shopping sprees were also rather entertaining, too bad they weren't the same size so they couldn't share clothes…

"Hey, yes I did, I managed to let everyone know that you are just socially stupid and to not take things you did or say too personally. People actually invite you to places and are considered a friend of sorts. See, I helped." Ino huffed, hands on her hips, snapping Sai out of his thoughts.

"You do have a point." Sai muttered, before suddenly being hugged by behind.

"Sai! Ino-chan!" Naruto grinned, rushing over and glomping Ino, who huffed at the sudden weight.

"Hey, whiskers, where is Sakura?" Ino asked, since Sakura said she would be coming around at some point.

"I left her talking to Hinata." Naruto beamed proudly causing Ino to high five him.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself face to face with an angel, with chocolate eyes and chocolate hair, asking him if he was alright with such a melodic and soft voice. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, sitting back and looking worriedly at Sasuke, who was smiling dreamily. Maybe he had a concussion?  
Sasuke suddenly remembered what happened and sat up, eyes wide and face bright red.

It was Shikamaru and he had fainted, oh Kami. No, he passed out because guys did not faint of course.

"Fine." He snapped, getting up and dusting himself, noticing that he was at the park where there were less people.

"Yeah, you were blocking traffic so a cop dragged you over here." Shikamaru shrugged while Sasuke just glared angrily at him.

"Hey, don't glare at me, you are the one who fainted, by the way, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Shikamaru said, looking at Sasuke, yes with worry.

Sure, Sasuke was emo and an asshole and a killer and a traitor and just overall annoying, but…well, Shikamaru had to admit that Sasuke had tone things done a bit, besides they did have a mission to complete and he was the leader, so he had to make sure his partner was safe. Though, they really hadn't done a lot on the mission, had they? That was a problem.

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped brought Shikamaru back to the present.

"Look, Sasuke-" Shikamaru stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm fine and don't touch me, Nara." Sasuke hissed, causing Shikamaru's eyes to narrow.

"Is this about Naruto, do you need someone to talk to?" Shikamaru asked again, knowing that Sasuke was just being defensive and lashing out.

"Don't act like you know me or understand me! You have no idea!" Sasuke pretty much screamed at him, eyes beginning to turn red as the sharingan was activated.

"I'm just trying to-"

"Well I don't need your fucking help and just leave me alone. We aren't friends Nara and I want to keep it that way, so leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke snarled, pushing pass Shikamaru and storming away.

Shikamaru actually felt hurt, even though he knew that he shouldn't because it was the Uchiha dammit.

But, for the last couple of days, they had been bantering without actually animosity, it was just normal for them to banter. Shikamaru shook his head, because he was going on dangerous territory.

'I think you have by passed the border line and have made yourself home on the dangerous territory,' Ino's voice echoed in his head.

Shikamaru refused to admit that he was enjoying being with the Uchiha, because of this.

The Uchiha was hostile, volatile, bi-polar and he was right, they weren't friends.

'Oh, Shikamaru! You are going to listen to the Uchiha?' temari scoffed at him while Shikamaru just shot the voice a glare.

'I'm just tired and heartbroken and I don't need to add any weird involvement with the Uchiha to the mix of pain,' shika thought, before making his way back to the apartment.

'oh Shika…' Ino's voice rang in his head, but Shikamaru ignored it.

He was there for a mission and he was going to complete the mission. That was all that mattered, the mission and once he got back to Konoha, he didn't have to interact with the Uchiha ever again.

Shikamaru made his way to the bed and passed out, deciding that dreams were a lot better than reality at the moment.

Because dammit, he was not starting to like the Uchiha, he refused to like that asshole!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the streets, watching dejectedly as the couples around him kissed and laughed, enjoying the company of each other.

Why couldn't he have that? Yes, he was an asshole and killed many people and was an angry person, but still….he wanted to be happy….and have someone to love and love him back…

'well, you almost had that but then you opened your big mouth…' Itachi's voice teased him. Sasuke felt bad about the death of his brother, he did, but at moments like this, he definitely did not regret killing the annoying bastard!

'I love you too little brother' the voice teased back.

Sasuke groaned and looked up at the sky as he made his way back to the apartment.

He found himself wondering what Shikamaru was doing and wondered when did he stopped thinking about Naruto? Usually Naruto would plague his thoughts all the time, but now….Sasuke found himself thinking about others not just Naruto….and not just Shikamaru….

Sasuke found himself not feeling pain at the thought of Naruto with Sakura or Ino….

Oh….God….could Sasuke admit to himself what had happened the last couple of days?

Could he admit that his feelings changed for Naruto….that they transferred to someone else?

Could he actually realize it and not just decide to stay in denial?

Sasuke found himself panicking as he stood outside the apartment door, wondering if he was ready to walk into the apartment. This was it.

This was how he would know just what exactly he felt and if he was willing to live in denial or admit to himself what he would rather die than admit.

….Yes, that didn't make any sense, whatever….he was having a panic attack, and he was an Uchiha so he didn't care.

Sasuke quietly walked into the apartment, making his way to the bed and glancing down at Shikamaru who was sleeping peacefully, curled up into a ball.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight, feeling himself relax and let go of all anger and stress.

Suddenly he realized that he was fucked.

'Fuck my life…..I ruined any relationship I could ever have with Shikamaru, didn't I?' Sasuke asked himself, while the voice of Itachi just laughed at him.

* * *

To Be Continued

Ooohhh...how will Sasuke make it up to Shika? because Shika deserves the best! also, I think it is time that Neji, Lee, and Tenten came into the story, don't you all think so? Can't believe this is already chapter 8...neways...ciao!


	9. Needs to Work on Communication Skills

I'm so close to letting go of my stories, and then I feel bad and decide to crunch out a chapter and try to keep going….what better time to work on stories than during finals week and procrastinating working on papers! Hahaha  
Here is the chapter….I think by now I have brought in pretty much all the characters, can't quite remember….also, I don't remember all the pairings of this story…..  
Also, I need a pairing for Gaara and Kankuro and Kiba and Chouji actually….not sure if I want to have Temari be with Tenten or not….. as you guys can see Lee and Sai as a couple is on its way…  
Sakura and Hinata are a cute couple, and Naruto and Ino are slowly getting there, not a lot of them in this chapter…..but anyways….maybe I'll go work on my paper….or not….pshh…  
enjoy! Read or review! Your choice!

**Needs to Work on Communication Skills!**  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neji was tired, no, he was beyond tired….he was exhausted.  
He just wanted to get back home and sleep for a year, and hear nothing else about youth or look at green spandex.

He loved his team members, really, he did, but god he just needed time alone from their craziness.

"Neji-neesan!"  
Neji suddenly found himself tackled down to the ground, his white eyes staring into equally white eyes.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji grunted, while Hinata just hugged him tighter.

"I'm so glad you are back home safely!" She chirped, while Neji just sighed because he just wanted some peace and silence.

"Just in time for the party I am hosting!" Hinata grinned, standing up and dragging Neji into the compound.

Oh. Good. Kami. Why?

"Hinata-sama I was just going to sleep-"

"but you can do that later! Besides, Lee and Tenten are already here!"

Neji paled because really? He had just wanted peace! But he couldn't say no to Hinata, no one could.

He was screwed.

* * *

Ino groaned as she laid on the bed, listening to Sakura grumble about what to wear.

Ino just wanted peace and quiet. She needed it for her sanity!

Sai had been bothering her nonstop about Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Sakura was going through doubts about her and Hinata.

Naruto was still getting his mind around Sasuke liking him.  
"Sakura, I swear to Kami, if you do not shut the hell up and just pick a freaking dress to wear I will destroy your room." Ino snapped, getting fed up.

Ino herself was ready just waiting for Sakura. She was wearing purple shorts and a purple tank top, since it was summer and they were going to be outside. She was feeling way too lethargic to really care at the moment.

"Alright alright, how about this?" Sakura said, walking out wearing a light pink summer dress with tulips embroidered on the edges.  
"It is perfect, can we go now? I need a drink." Ino grumbled, standing up from the bed and jumping out of the window.

Sakura frowned at Ino's actions. Ino hadn't been herself lately, something was bothering her.  
She had to talk to Hinata, maybe they could do something to help Ino!

* * *

"NEJI!" Lee was suddenly hugging him and talking about the youth shining through his eyes. Which Neji knew was a lie because he knew he looked like the living dead.

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten chirped, tossing her kunai up in the air. Neji gulped because Tenten always scared him when she had any weapon in her hands.

"Hello…Lee…Tenten." Neji muttered, after all, he had just seen them!

"Make yourselves at home!" Hinata chirped, letting go of Neji to meet the others.

"Well, she is happy." Tenten smiled as she watched Hinata run around.  
"Oh! THE YOUTH IS SHINING THROUGH HER EVERY ACTION!" Lee cried out, much to Tenten's and Neji's dismay.

"Excuse me." A monotone voice cut in.  
The three turned around and met face to face with Sai. Lee turned bright red and ran way all of the sudden. Neji and Tenten sighed and shook their heads before turning to greet Sai.

"Hello Sai!" Tenten chirped, while Sai just nodded slowly at her.  
"So…."Neji muttered, shifting awkwardly because really, it was Sai. He was so awkward, and it didn't help that their team member had a crush on him. Seriously, what did Lee see in Sai, they could not tell!

"Sai, darling, stop being your antisocial self and smile!" Ino was suddenly there, arm wrapped around Sai's waist.  
"Ino!" Tenten grinned in relief while Sai frowned, staring down, confused at Ino.

"Don't mind Sai, he is still being trained.' Ino grinned causing Sai to pout.  
"I am not a dog, Ino."

"But you do have to be trained, don't you." Ino teased, before winking at Neji and Tenten and rushing off to jump on Chouji.  
Sai frowned and stared at her, before turning to look back at Neji and Tenten, only to see them gone. He blinked and looked around, confused before noticing Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," Sai greeted his teammate.  
"Hey Sai, want a drink? They are all non alcoholic because Lee is here and we don't want him destroying the whole place! Even if it is amusing to see him all drunk like that!" Naruto laughed while Sai blinked confused.

"What?"  
"Oh, Lee has the whole drunken master thing down, so when he drunk he just….destroys things…. Anyways, it's a rule that Lee is not allowed to have any alcohol whatsoever! So help keep an eye on him, eh?" Naruto grinned, smacking him on the back, before catching a glimpse of platinum hair and running to catch up to it.

"But if all the drinks are non-alcoholic then…."

"I brought the booze!" Kiba cried out as he jumped into the compound, with bags of alcohol hanging from Akumaru's mouth. Oh. Sai understood now.  
Hinata didn't waste anytime to go up to Kiba and hit him upside the head and scream to him about what she had told him about the alcohol and swear to Kami if something gets destroyed she will personally make sure he will never have kids.

Sai really didn't care about the argument, instead he searched for the spandex clad Lee, because maybe he could help him let go of his social awkwardness. After all, Lee seemed pretty awkward himself, except, he was still better liked than Sai….

"Hello Lee."  
Lee screeched at the sudden appearance of Sai.

"Oh! Brilliant and Youthful Sai! How are you enjoying the party on this night?" Lee smiled, teeth almost blinding Sai. Sai was confused as to how happy Lee always seemed and so positive. Maybe that was why everyone liked him, maybe Sai had to be more positive and happy.

"Why does everyone like you?" Sai asked, much to Lee's confusion.  
"I'm sorry, but what?" Lee asked because one, he was still talking to Sai without fainting, two, he never really talked this much before with Sai…..three, he really was confused with Sai's question.

"You are really awkward, you talk weird and you dress weirdly, and you have really big eyebrows. Also, you always seem to have sparkles appear around you for some reason." Sai stated feeling like maybe he was getting somewhere and he could finally be friends with someone.

For Lee, though, his heart had just broken. His crush had pretty much told him all the things that were wrong with him….Lee sniffed before rushing out of the Hyuuga compound.

"LEE! WAIT UP!" Neji and Tenten shouted after him, shooting glares at Sai before running after their teammate.

"Sai!" Ino hissed, eyes blazing with fire as she got up into Sai's face. Sai gulped as he looked around and noticed Hinata and Sakura glaring at him as well.

"What did you say to him?" Sakura hissed.  
"I just told him that-"

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Kankuro asked, causing everyone to look over at the three arriving Sand nins.  
"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Hinata smiled.

"Why were you three going to kill Sai for this time around?" Temari asked, hands on her hips.  
"May it have something to do with the sad Lee running out of here." Gaara asked with a glare, because Lee was one of his closest friends.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata shared a look, because they knew that Sai hurt Lee, but they weren't sure if they really wanted to kill Sai, which they knew could happen if Gaara got really angry.  
But, Ino rationalized, he must also know that Lee would never forgive him if he did kill Sai.

"Sai hurt Lee, but we don't know exactly what he said." Ino said, turning to glare at Sai.  
"I did not think I said anything mean, I just told him that he was awkward, talked funny and wore weird clothes." Sai was still confused.  
Gaara grunted, before disappearing to help calm Lee down.

"Well, this party sure went swell." Hanabi suddenly appeared next to her sister.  
"Shut up, Hanabi." Hinata grumbled, looking around at the remaining guests.

"So….does anyone want a drink?" Kiba asked, raising up his beer bottle.  
"Kiba, I swear to Kami," Sakura hissed, fixing her gloves causing Kiba to step back in fear.

"Leave it Sakura, the party is already ruined." Hinata sighed, placing a hand on Sakura's arm.  
"The party is not over yet, Hinata-hime!" Naruto cried out, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"We are still here!" Naruto smiled when all of the sudden a jounin appeared in the middle of the garden, with a scroll from the Hokage.

"alright, so maybe it is over…." Naruto sighed as he picked up the scroll.

…..  
"Lee, what happened?" Tenten asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Neji sat awkwardly, patting Lee's back.

"He said I talked weird, dressed weird, and have bushy eyebrows! And that I sparkle!" Lee sobbed into her arms.  
"Lee, I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way." Tenten soothed, shooting Neji a look.

"Yes, you know how Sai is, he is not very good at communicating and expressing himself. It just came out wrong." Neji expanded, unsure of really what to say.

"See, Neji is right, Sai probably didn't mean it as an insult at all!" Tenten pulled Lee back and smiled softly.

"You really think so?" Lee asked softly.  
"Lee?"

Neji, Tenten and Lee just stared at Gaara, who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Gaara?"

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.  
"Hinata invited us." Gaara shrugged.

"Oh."  
Quiet suddenly reigned between the four of them.

"I take it you are feeling better then?" Gaara broke the silende.  
Lee just smiled his blinding smile in return, causing the three to sigh in relief.  
"Good, because I think we are needed by the Hokage." Gaara stated, motioning to the jounin with the scroll that had just appeared.

* * *

to be continued...


	10. Advice of a Teacher: Courting a Teacher

This is finally, when Shikamaru accepts Sasuke as his boyfriend….kind of, hahaha, I have realized no matter what I write I always tend to be vague about feelings…  
Honestly, I have no idea where I was going with this! hahaha, no idea how I would get them together…..at all….honestly, I just really want the pineapple….hahaha, I want that for my birthday, hahaha….also, Kakashi and Iruka! The parallel couple of Sasuke and Shika, don't you think so? hahaha  
Also, I'm doing this instead of starting on my homework...oh well...  
...

**Advice of a Teacher: Courting a Teacher**  
…

Shikamaru woke up with Sasuke's face right in front of his. He immediately pushed the other away and onto the floor. Sasuke just groaned and curled up on the floor, not wanting to wake up.

Shikamaru looked over the bed and frowned, wondering just what time did Sas- the Uchiha had come back last night….but it was really none of his business, Shikamaru scolded himself.

With that thought, Shikamaru got out of bed and got read to head outside and buy something to eat. He really was starting to worry how it was that he was waking up before the Uchiha. Was Shikamaru losing his laziness?...Nah.

* * *

Some time later, Sasuke groaned and sat up, trying to figure out just where the hell was he and what had happened.

"Well, you are finally awake." Shikamaru huffed from his spot at the table.

"What time is it?" Sasuke grumbled, stumbling to his feet and making his way to the table.

"It's just ten in the morning." Shikamaru responded, voice curt.

Sasuke sighed and knew what he had to do, not that it meant he wanted to do it, but he had to…..he had decided before falling asleep that maybe it was time to move on, and Shikamaru seemed like a decent boyfriend material.

"About last night-"

"Don't worry about it. Let us finish our mission and then we can have nothing to do with each other. Alright? Good." Shikamaru muttered, pushing away from the table.

Sasuke winced, because yes, he definitely deserved that.

"Wait up Shikamaru." Sasuke immediately stopped Shikamaru from walking away.

"What?" Shika huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, I am sorry alright?" Sasuke snapped, getting annoyed with the other, even if the reaction was understandable.

"Is that all?" Shika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I don't apologize! Do you know what I just did?" Sasuke cried out with indignation.

"What, is the world going to end now? Besides, maybe that will teach you to stop being a spoiled brat." Shikamaru rolled his eyes before locking himself in the bathroom.

Sasuke glared at the door, wishing he could burn the door down….which actually he could burn the door down.

"Don't you dare burn the door down!" Shikamaru called out from inside the bathroom.

Sasuke grumbled and angrily shuffled around the kitchen as he tried to find something to eat.

"Would you stop your tantrum, how old are you?" Shikamaru walked out of the bathroom annoyed, walking over to push Sasuke out of the kitchen.

"Here, go away before you burn the place down, knowing you, you probably never had to turn on the stove." Shikamaru snorted.

"You are quite rich yourself, Nara." Sasuke shrugged, sitting down as he waited for his breakfast.

"Yes, and? Not all rich people are like you." Shikamaru drawled.

'he has a point Sasuke, I am nothing like you'

"Now, hurry up before we leave to scout the area." Shikamaru slammed the plate with eggs and pancakes in front of Sasuke.

"You are such a housewife." Sasuke muttered, causing Shikamaru to accidently pour water on him.

* * *

"So, I was wondering if you-"

"No, no, no."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I know what you were going to ask and the answer is no. You are a doucebag, emotionally stunted, who is on the rebound, and if I remember correctly wanted me to leave you alone because we are not friends and you want it that way. Now, I am going to scout the east side of the village and you take the west, alright? Good."

* * *

"So you need help courting Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Err…when you put it that way….." Sasuke shifted nervously on his own chair.

"Well, do you like him, I don't want this to turn into some huge mess." Iruka said as he came in with tea.

"Thank you." Sasuke and Kakashi chorused as they took up their tea.

"What you need is to release your romantic side." Kakashi inserted; his eye was the only thing showing that he was smiling.

"Romantic side?" Sasuke paled.

'little brother, I regret having never taught you about romance.'

"Kashi." Iruka looked at Kakashi sternly.

"That is the way that I won Ruka's heart! Right?" Kakashi turned to Iruka, trying to look innocent.

"No, you didn't. You ambushed me one night and didn't let me go until I agreed to be with you. Luckily, I had already fallen in love with you." Iruka huffed, rolling his eyes at the poor attempt of Kakashi to look innocent.

"That is true, but because my courting was so subtle-"

"No, there is no subtleness, all you read is porn!"

Sasuke watched as the two argued and wondered if that would be Shikamaru and him in the future. Wait up, was he thinking about a long term relationship with Shikamaru? Was he thinking of something along the lines of….well….as forever as ninjas live? Wait wait wait wait up! Did he like Shikamaru that much? Oh dear lord…..

"Look, enough, I have to agree with Kakashi that romance is the way to go with Shikamaru. I know all of my students very well." Iruka beamed proudly, sitting next to Kakashi.

"Really?" "Are you assuming that I don't know my students?"

"Yes and no, I am just saying that I've had Shikamaru as a student which you have not."

"So….what do you know about me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, unsure if his teacher really knew his students.

"You always had a crush on Naruto!" Iruka chirped, causing Sasuke to turned bright red.

"Yes well, Shikamaru told me that everyone knew that."

"You like Disney movies." Iruka shrugged, while Kakashi laughed much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Alright, what about Shikamaru?" he grumbled, wanting to get back on track.

"I do not know why you are laughing Kakashi, you cry in all of Pixar's movies." Kakshi shut up right after that much to Sasuke's amusement.

"Now, Shikamaru has always been a sweet, lazy, but sweet boy. He has a pure heart and he cares, so romance especially since that is not your forte…..actually, romance and you are two things that no one in the world would think of, and that will give Shikamaru much more reason to appreciate your tries to court him." Iruka smiled, though Sasuke was not too sure he was doing the right thing. Romance? Besides, he could do romance! Why did everyone think he was good for nothing, except angry sex?

"Look, just follow these tips….."

* * *

Tip 1: Write a note

Shikamaru tensed in surprise when Sasuke's pet flew down unto his shoulder.

"Hello there, Maru, what do you have there?" Shikamaru asked as he took up the note that Maru was offering him.

I am know that I said some horrible things to you and that I have apologized, and that you think I am a good fro nothing spoiled brat. Just because you are a genius, you think that you are always in the right. You might be a genius but you are not perfect! It is for this reason that you should end up going out with me.

Shikamaru's right eye twitched, before he ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash.

* * *

Tip 2: Write him a poem

Sasuke smirked because that was child's play. He was emo for heaven's sakes! That was his forte! That was all he did with his life! he quickly jotted something down and sent it over with Maru.

My heart bleeds red for you  
I close my eyes and see you with that smile  
The darkness of the night  
Is the only comfort I have  
I ask the moon what I can do  
To have you in my arms  
To have my hands run through your  
Long, silky, perfect hair…..

Shikamaru hadn't realized just how obsessed Sasuke was with the whole long hair thing. That would explain why Shikamaru couldn't find any of his hair bands. Though, he had to admit that he was glad that Sasuke liked his hair. Shika sighed, folding the poem up and hid it in his pocket.

* * *

Tip 3: Get him his favorite flowers

"My love! I bring you flowers!"

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke sent the stalker flying again.

"Hey!" he cried out once Sasuke knocked the flowers of his stalker from his hands.

"Here, I got you black magic roses." Sasuke flushed as he pushed his bouquet of roses into Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru looked down at the bouquet with shock, his eyes going from Sasuke to the flowers, to back to Sasuke, unable to say anything. Sasuke shifted nervously, beginning to lose patience at Shikamaru's silence.

"If you don't like them as much as the one that the stalker was giving you just tell me." He snapped, before storming away before Shikamaru could do anything.

Shikamaru shook his head before looking down at the flowers. He figured he should go back to the room and put them in water before they died.

* * *

Tip 4: Serenade him

It had been a long and tiring day and he hadn't seen Sasuke the whole day. He wasn't' even sure if he had slept in the room last night. Had he been hurt about the flowers? Shikamaru had just been shocked that Sasuke actually knew his favorite flowers. Shikamaru had to admit that no one had gone out of the way to get him to go out with them, and the stalker did not count.

_"Here we go again! I kind of want to be more than friends! So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again, we're sick, like animals we play pretend, you're just a cannibal"_

Shikamaru rushed over to the window, already knowing that it was Sasuke that was singing. He really just had to see it for himself, that Sasuke was singing….to him…..He saw the other people peeking out from their windows to see what was going on. Did he just call him a cannibal?

_" and I'm afraid I won't get out alive, no I won't sleep tonight, oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for, take a bite out of my heart tonight, oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for, say good bye to my heart tonight,"_

Shikamaru was bright red as people starting pointing and whispering. Oh god, they were supposed to have stayed down low. This was not a good thing, but Shikamaru was really enjoying being serenading. Even if the song could have been a tad more romantic, but what did he expect from the Uchiha? Besides, the song fit the Uchiha better than any other type of song would have.

_"here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in, it's getting heavy and I want to run and hide, I want to run and hide, I do it every time, you are killing me now, and I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you, oh oh, I want some more-"_

"Alright alright! Come on up! Stop that!" Shikamaru called down, bright red as Sasuke stopped and stared up at him, arm raised up to him with a black magic rose in his hand. Oh god, Shikamaru was finding it hard to resist the Uchiha, who was still a douchebag and still had the emotional growth of a rock. However, he was a better choice than the stalker and he was definitely trying. Maybe Shikamaru was a bit easy…..

"Come, it is getting late," Shikamaru motioned to Sasuke to come up, while everyone else cheered Sasuke on. Shikamaru hid his face in his hands, before shushing everyone around the window and closing it.

"Sasuke! What got into you?" Shikamaru flushed, voice a bit higher and squeaker than usual.

"Did you like the song?" Sasuke asked, a bit timidly. Shikamaru was even more surprised at that.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, hands on his hips.

"Hey! Are you implying I can't be romantic?" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm implying!" Shikamaru retorted, of course, before Sasuke could snap back, he realized that Shikamaru looked different.

"You have your hair up!" He accused much to Shikamaru's amusement.

"Well, that sold it, you really are Sasuke! Now come on, after that serenade you deserve some food." Shikamaru pushed Sasuke down unto a chair before going into the kitchen.

* * *

Tip 5: Last but not least, a gift that comes from the heart

Sasuke knew that he was pretty much on his way of being Shikamaru's boyfriend. The tips that Iruka gave him had actually worked!

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled, standing right behind the stalker, who had been right behind Shikamaru constantly lately. Actually, he probably was not around more than usual, but it was just recently that Sasuke was noticing just how annoying the stalker was.

"Ugh…..nothing?" the stalker squeaked, before he went flying across the village.

Sasuke smirked and dusted off his hands, before resuming his walk down the stands. He had to find something to give Shikamaru, a gift. What the hell did he give the Nara? A cloud? A deer? Probably not a stuffed deer because he takes care of dear.

Maybe some hair accessories? Since he did throw away most of Shikamaru's, but then again, Sasuke didn't want Shikamaru to have his hair up…..

Then again, he was a possessive bastard, it went along with being a spoiled brat and all…..maybe it was best to have Shikamaru have his hair up and only down when they were alone!

'jeezh, someone gives in slightly and you already are running all over the place'  
'would you just go away?'  
'hey! You better give him the best damn gift!'  
'Ino? Why are you in my head?'  
'Because you are crazy? Besides, we come in a package!'  
'FML, all for the pineapple…that's it!'

Sasuke stopped right in front of a stand with all the type of stuffed fruits….since they weren't in animal forms. Actually, now that Sasuke thought about it, why was someone selling toy fruits? What was up with that? Anyways, Sasuke knew that Shikamaru was called pineapple head, because of his hairstyle.

"Hey, could I have that pineapple over there."

It was a cute little pineapple, with bright eyes and a small smile. It kind of reminded him of those veggie tale shows….that he of course did not watch anymore….whatever, so what if he did, he loved tomatoes!

Yes! This was it! This was the last piece! This had to show Shikamaru that he was serious!

Shikamaru was feeding Maru the moment that Sasuke rushed into the room, smirking mischievously.

"What did you do this time?" Shikamaru asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have something for you." Sasuke said, before providing the pineapple to Shikamaru.

"Is that a pineapple?" Shikamaru asked, picking up the pineapple and inspecting it.

"I saw it and thought of you. Besides, that is what everyone calls you because of your hair do, right?" Sasuke shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but Shikamaru knew better.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has given me in a long while, and that isn't Ino or Chouji." Shikamaru smiled, hugging the pineapple tightly.

'Proud of you little brother, you've just scored!'  
'Good job Uchiha, now you better keep Shikamaru happy!'

"Hey! Karasu! Bushou!"  
The moment was ruined by Antonio's knocking and Salvador's calling. Sasuke's eye twitched, while Shikamaru grinned, placing his pineapple on the bed, before going over to open the door.

"Hey, Antonio, Salvador, how did you two find us?" Shikamaru asked, making sure to now allow the other two to see much of the room.

"We heard about the serenading," Salvador smirked.

"I'm famous now then? Come for an autograph?" Sasuke asked as he stepped behind Shikamaru, arm wrapping around Shika's waist.  
"You should think going to that contest, Fire Leaf Idol!" Salvador grinned, before Antonio jumped in.

"We were worried for you two, but it seems that you two have made up, then?" he laughed happily.  
Shikamaru and Sasuke shared a look, before Shikamaru placed a kick kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Yes, we have definitely made up. Now, how about we head to the concert?" Shikamaru grinned, grabbing the keys, their jackets, and pulling Sasuke along.

Sasuke was in a state of shock, after all, it hadn't been his first kiss but it had been a while since the last kiss and Karin didn't count. Actually, Sasuke was going to forget that ever happened and try to ignore that he knew such a person.

All that mattered was that Shikamaru had kissed him…..they were so a couple!

* * *

Maru back in the room cawed as he looked around, before noticing the pineapple on the bed. Was that pineapple looking at him? Who did that pineapple think he was? Maru huffed, jumping over and gently poking the pineapple, because he was not stupid, and knew he would get in a lot of trouble if anything happened to the pineapple.

He heard a noise back out the window and flapped over, wondering just what that creeper was doing now. He had noticed the creepy guy looking at his master's mate. He always did his best to peck at him and poop on him, because no one messed with something that belonged to an Uchiha, and that iswhat Shikamaru was now. Shikamaru now belonged to the Uchihas and they protected their own.

Maru glared at the creeper, before cawing over to a bunch of birds to poop on the guy. Let him follow his masters now! Hah!

Maru turned around and found the pineapple looking at him still. He sighed and flapped over, nestling down on the bed right next to the pineapple, before falling asleep.

…..  
To be Continued

Yep, that pineapple, I want it….hahaha, I only really wanted that pineapple and I really needed to have them be a couple kind of not really…..


	11. Dream Sequences: Part 1

Well shit, started this for procrastination….now that that part of my life is over…err…for now…it is strange coming back to this. But I feel so bad leaving stories unfinished egh egh egh

Besides, perhaps this inspires me to write more and bettering one's writing is always a good thing, right? This is still for fun and very much writing what I want. Also I had this chapter already written I just never got to posting….Sorry but life was life.

On to the story guys!

….

**Dream Sequences: Part One**

* * *

There was nothing he enjoyed more than sleeping late into the day. It was a nice feeling, the warm sun, and the gentle breeze, and even the birds were a nice touch.

"Wake up, you lazy bum and get going to the market!"  
He definitely did not enjoy fact that his mother was always ordering him to do so many things. It was such a hassle to go into the market and do all the chores.

"SHIKA!"

"I'm up!" he called back to her, grumbling under his breath as he sat up on the bed. Really, he couldn't understand why it was that he still lived at home. The more time that passed, the more he wanted to leave the little town. It was a nice little town, quiet, and terribly relaxing. Shikamaru loved it there, but everyone knew him by now and his parents. He loved them, but all the chores, what a drag.

"Shika! Hurry up, your father needs some things." his mother called out to him again.  
Shika sighed and stood up, arms stretching over his head, bones popping. He yawned as he made his way from out his room and into the kitchen.

"Hai, I'm off." Shikamaru said, grabbing the basket from the table and heading out of the cabin.

"You better hurry up and not fall asleep by the fountain!" his mom called out after him.

"No, mother!" Shika called back.

* * *

A few moments later, Shika found himself sitting by the fountain and napping. It was such a nice warm day, it really was relaxing.

"Good morning Shika, your mother is going to be angry with you." Tenten smiled as she stopped by his side.

"Morning Tenten, mind getting me these things?" Shikamaru asked, raising the list.

"Stop being your lazy self and get them before your father blows up the house like last time!" Tenten teased, before moving on to get some bread.  
Shikamaru sighed and got up from the fountain.

"Shikamaru Nara."  
Shikamaru didn't stop at the call of his name. He was really hoping to go on without having to talk to him.

"Youthful Nara! Why do you run from us?"  
Crap…..he couldn't avoid them now with Lee having screamed across the village.

"Morning, Lee…..Neji." Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he stopped to greet the two.  
"Why one would think you were avoiding me!" Neji purred, hand reaching up to caress Shikamaru's cheek, but Shikamaru pushed it away.

"Well, I am actually busy, I can't stay and chat." Shikamaru huffed, before rushing back home.  
Of course, the moment he got home there was a small explosion in the basement.

"Dad? Where are you? Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, waving off some of the smoke as he entered the basement.  
"Shikamaru! There you are! Help your old man get up!" Shikaku called up from his spot on the floor.

"Did you fall asleep and left the machine running again? Mother is going to be mad, again. You will probably sleep in the couch again." Shikamaru shook his head and helped his father of the floor.

"I know I know, but you won't tell her, eh?" Shikaku grinned, dusting himself off and looking into the basket that Shikamaru had brought.

"Of course not, because then not only will you get in trouble, but I will to just for being your son." Shikamaru sighed, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"That my boy you are!" Shikaku laughed.

* * *

"Good luck Dad!" Shikamaru called out after his father as the other made his way to the science fair.  
He leaned against the gate of the village, watching until he couldn't see his father anymore.

"Shika, my darling!" Neji was suddenly by his side.  
And yes, Neji would never say such a thing….well, maybe he would, but that would just be so awkward to hear…..but this was Shikamaru's dream, and he was making Neji say such things.

"Hyuuga." Shika grumbled, stepping away from the gate and making his way back home.  
"Come now, Shikamaru. You know that I am the only one here who can give you what you need. Who else has the same silky and perfect hair as I do?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of Shikamaru.

"Thank you, really, Neji, but I will have to decline." Shikamaru huffed, moving pass Neji, only to have the other grab hold of his arm.

"Shika, shika, don't be like that. Please, you know how much I care for you." Neji sighed but Shikamaru was having none of it.

"No, you care just for the secret behind my hair, that you will never see down!" Shikamaru pushed the other way, before running back home.

"Shika! There you are! Your father forgot the map….are you alright?" his mom was right at the door the moment he made it home. Shika gasped for breath and nodded.

"Oh, my baby is finally exercising and leaving his lazy ways! I'm so proud! You probably already knew that your father forgot his map and are jumping to catch up to him!" his mom gushed over him. All he really wanted was to rest and sleep, not to go after his father…..but then, that would mean being away from the town and from Neji! It was perfect!

* * *

Shikamaru patted Yami on the neck, calming him down as they walked into a dark wooden path. It screamed out horror and death, but he knew his father would have taken it since it was a faster route. He was sure that his mother would be happy to hear that.  
A sudden howling sound spooked Yami.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Yami, calm….down…..look a light!" Shikamaru quickly lead the horse over towards the light. Close enough he could make out the huge machine his father had been working on.

Shika groaned as he got off the horse. How troublesome was it all. Why had his father not taken the correct route? His mother was already on the verge of a rampage, his father was going to get it once they got home. Just to save a couple of hours, his father was going to get into soooo much trouble.

Shika lazily strolled into the castle after tying Yami up inside the gates of the castle, since there were wolves out there and the hell would they get Yami. Now that he thought about it, had his father taken deer or a horse with him? Glancing over he saw the deer eating some weeds not far off from the machine.

His dad had taken the deer, well, it could have been worst.

"I'll be back Yami, watch over the deer and don't let any wolves in." Shikamaru called to Yami, before slipping through the doors of the castle.

* * *

"Ino!" Naruto hopped over to Ino's side, while Ino just rolled her eyes and kept on dusting off the carpet.

"What did I do this time? Eh?" Naruto sighed, unsure of just what he did to anger the blonde.

"Nothing, I am just thinking , Naruto." Ino answered, looking around when she heard someone coming up.

"Awww, don't worry, we'll break the spell, don't be sad my sweet flower." Naruto cooed, hopping closer to Ino, only to be pushed away by her.

"Shh…hear that?" Ino muttered, raising part of her brush to use as a hand.

"We have a visitor!" Naruto grinned, his blue eyes meeting Ino's, both sparkling happily.

* * *

Shikamaru picked up one of the candle sticks from the table and began his trek up the stairs of the castle.

"Dad?" he called out, wondering just where his father could be in the castle. Probably in one of the bedrooms, sleeping, something that Shikamaru was planning on doing soon.

Ino followed after the two, since the visitor was holding on to her love, Naruto.  
Shikamaru passed by one of the portraits and realized that he was in the Uchiha mansion. Who else had the black hair and dark eyes, and angry constipated look? Who else would live in a castle…..it was the only castle near them anyways.

"Shikamaru?" he heard the groggy voice of someone the moment he reached the top of the stairs.

"Father?" Shikamaru rushed over to look into the cell.

"Shikamaru! You are here! Did you bring your mother?" he asked worriedly.

"No, she sent me to give you the map." Shikamaru said, producing the map and pushing it into the cell.  
"Now I must have to leave this place and stop my sleeping, huh?" Shikaku sighed while Shikamaru placed the candle down in order to help his father.

Suddenly there was a huge roar and the candle went out.

"Oh, that is the beast that placed me in here!" Shikaku piped up.  
Shikamaru stood up and looked around, but there were so many shadows that he could hardly see around.

"Come out, so I can see you." Shikamaru said, straining his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he heard the deep growling voice, the Uchiha stepping into the light. Shikamaru frowned as he stared at the huge beast.

"I did always hear the Uchiha tended to be a monster, but I never took them literally." Shika muttered, eyeing the huge wolf looking beast.

"You insolent fool! You trespass and probably trying to steal and you insult me!" the beast snarled, eyes whirling red with anger.

"I just came for my father, I do not steal." Shika huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You commoners are all the same." The beast huffed, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Look, I just want my father to be set free."  
The beast stared long at Shikamaru, before smirking evilly.

"Fine, how about an exchange, you take the place of your father?" the beast stared at Shikamaru, daring him.  
"Don't do it Shikamaru! Your mother will kill me! I rather stay here and sleep my life away!" Shikaku cried out from inside the cell.

"We need you to go to the fair, remember? Besides, if I don't then I will get in trouble, and well, it's better if you do. It is a deal." Shikamaru turned to the beast.

"Deal." The beast quickly went over and took Shikaku out, dragging him out of the castle to make his way home.  
When the beast came back, Shikamaru had already made his bed from the straw on the tower.

"Come, I will show you to your room." The beast grumbled. Shikamaru sighed and followed after the beast. It was getting really tiring to call him the Beast.

"You are Sasuke, right? The last Uchiha?" Shikamaru spoke up, remembering the stories of the Uchiha's and how they had died, leaving only Sasuke to carry the name on.

"Yes, I am Sasuke Uchiha, you?" Sasuke stopped right in front of a room, turning to look at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru introduced himself.

"Hn." Sasuke said, before leaving into the shadows.

* * *

"hey, teme, are you ready to break the curse?" Naruto grinned, hopping into Sasuke's room.  
"Naruto, why are you always hopping into my room unannounced?" Sasuke growled, shooting him a glare. Naruto was used to them by now, they were best friends.

"Come now teme, you better break that damn curse. I'm getting tired of being a candlestick and I want to be with Ino, we were supposed to be married until you went and opened your mouth." Naruto huffed, while Sasuke just groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

"I am not breaking no god damn curse, especially not with that Nara." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh yes you are, Uchiha. I am tired of dusting off dust all over the castle! And Sakura here is driving me nuts with all her screaming. I do not want tea all the goddamned time!" Ino cried out as she dusted her way into the room.

"Like we are all happy with all the sneezing your dusting causes us! Ino-pig!" Sakura huffed hopping after Ino.  
"Could we please remember that Shikamaru will not break the curse if he is our prisoner." Hinata quietly muttered, as she slinked into the room as well.

"Why are all of you in my room? Why?" Sasuke groaned as he listened to the others argue in between each other.

* * *

After much discussing and arguing with his wardrobe, which apparently talked and told him that almost everything in the castle talked and moved…Shikamaru fell asleep. It was marvelous.

The bed was soft and delicious and he didn't have to wake up early with the yelling of his mother.

This was going to be great.

"What is it?" Shikamaru groaned, rolling over at the sound of knocking.

"Get up Lazy Nara!" Sasuke bellowed from the other side of the door.

"It is an ungodly hour, go away and let me sleep!" Shikamaru snapped, before digging deeper into the covers. He ignored the temper tantrum the other was throwing and just slept.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke slobbered over the oatmeal they were eating for breakfast. After having been forcefully pulled out by the screaming duster, Shikamaru was now eating oatmeal…..

"Do you have no manners?" Shikamaru asked, causing Sasuke to look up, his face covered with oatmeal.

"Huh?"

"Oh god, look at you. What type of royalty are you? Here." Shikamaru reached over and cleaned Sasuke's snout, before pushing the spoon into the others paw.

"Here, use the spoon. I know you know how to use it. Don't tell you can't because of the paws, you are an Uchiha for heaven's sakes! So eat well." Shikamaru snapped, imagining what his mother would do to Sasuke if she were witnessing such manners.

* * *

"Sasuke, what is your problem and would you stop staring." Shika flushed. This was the first time Sasuke had seen him with his hair down, and he knew he looked rather effeminate, but really…did Sasuke had to stare like that.

"Yo, Uchiha, stop salivating like a dog." Shika snapped, causing Sasuke to glare and stormed off.  
"Nice going, Shika." Ino muttered under the breath, while Naruto laughed his head off next to her.

"What? He was! Besides, he thinks I'm going to fall for him because he is soft and furry, he has another thing coming. I'm not a girl, no offence." Shika said, while Ino just shrugged.

"Egghh, our master is rather tough and has a big temper. But trust me, when he is not all fuzzy, he is a hot piece of ass."

"INO!" Naruto looked at her horrified.

"Oh, Naruto. You know you are my only one, but Sasuke is handsome." Ino said, kissing Naruto quickly on the cheek.

"Maybe you should stop making out and take Shika to eat?" Sakura huffed, hopping along.

"Ye…ah….." Hinata shyly hopped along with Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru, being the curious person that he was, went into the forbidden room. He had nothing else to do, and he was getting tired of just sleeping. Actually, no, that was a lie, he was looking for a place to sleep quietly. He just wanted peace and quiet, and not having all these things chattering up and telling him about their lives and how Sasuke was really a nice guy if a bit emotional stunted. Shikamaru was tired of it all and wanted to sleep…..just sleep…..

Ino had been right, Sasuke was a hot a piece of ass. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke's portrait and well, yes, he could understand where Sasuke was coming from.

It didn't last long because Sasuke was suddenly there, roaring and snarling at him, completely pissed. Shikamaru just ran out in fear. Sasuke had never been that angry at him. They had fought many times before, it's pretty much what they did, but Sasuke had never been that angry and Shikamaru had never been that afraid that Sasuke wouldn't actually hurt him.

"Come on Yami!" Shikamaru muttered, untying Yami and rushing out, stupidly for once. Shikamaru groaned when he realized his mistake.

"Great, just great, I lost my head." Shikamaru hissed, looking around at the shadows. He could hear shuffling and growling and just knew that they were screwed, they were surrounded by wolves. Where they waiting right outside the castle for him or what? seriously, didn't the wolves had other places to be or something?

Before the wolves attacked, Sasuke was there, growling and snarling.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he gently took care of Sasuke's wounds.

"Thank you, for rescuing me," he muttered, softly.  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru patched him up, hair down, covering part of his face. Shikamaru really was beautiful.

"Why don't you have your hair down more often?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why Shikamaru would hide his hair up like that.

"It gets in the way when doing chores, it is a hassle." Shikamaru shrugged, smiling softly as he carefully bandaged Sasuke's arm.

"Your pineapple hairdo has become your sign now, then?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth to keep from whimpering in pain. Those freaking wolves had definitely bitten off a lot of his arm, those bastards. They should listen to him, he was like a huge wolf, should be the leader of the pack!

"Yes, it definitely is, some of the villagers call me pineapple head," Shikamaru laughed, before sobering as he thought about the villagers and his parents, that he hasn't seen in a while.

"You miss them…." Sasuke sighed, looking intensely at the fireplace.

"Yes, but, I am happy here." Shikamaru stated, squeezing Sasuke's paw.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but Shikamaru could see the small smile.

* * *

"I wonder how Shikamaru is doing," Shikaku thought as he leaned back and looked up at the clouds.

"Shikaku! Have you fed the deer? Just because you won the science fair again does not mean you don't have to do the chores!"

"Besides, I still can't believe you gave your son up to a prince for marriage, without my consent! Didn't even have time to say goodbye!"

Shikaku's eye twitched as he listened to his wife scream at him.

In the shadows, Lee listened in….

"The youthful Shikamaru is engaged?"

* * *

Sasuke purred as Shikamaru brushed his fur.

"Well, that is weird, you look like a dog but act like a cat." Shikamaru mused, enjoying the calming feeling that brushing Sasuke gave him.

"Hn, I didn't chose what I was turned into." Sasuke sighed, glancing over at the magic rose which was losing its petals quickly.

"I will find a way to break the curse, Sasuke, do not worry. I am a genius." Shikamaru promised, glancing over at the rose as well.

"I was thinking, maybe….if you wanted, you could go visit your family." Sasuke muttered, and Shikamaru just knew the other was blushing, even if he couldn't see it because of the fur.

"Really? I promise to be right back!" Shikamaru grinned, immediately throwing himself on Sasuke, causing the other to huff from his place on the ground.

"I'll get ready now!" Shikamaru said, kissing Sasuke on the nose before rushing out.

Sasuke laid there, in a daze.

"And you were so adamant that Shikamaru was not your type. Look at you." Naruto laughed as he hopped over to him.

"I think you two are so cute!" Ino chirped, Hinata agreeing.

"I hate you all." Sasuke growled and glared at his friends.

* * *

"Shikamaru! My baby!" his mother had him in a death grip the moment he stepped inside the house.

"Did you bring your fiancé with you? He is probably busy and I cannot believe you would take such a decision without telling me first!" his mother huffed, still suffocating him in her embrace.

"Honey, honey, let him breath." His father cut in, causing her to immediately release him.

"He is busy at the moment, and it was a sudden thing, I cannot believe I took that decision either." Shikamaru shrugged, until the door slammed open.

"Engaged? You get engaged to that thing?" Neji stormed into the house.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Tenten hissed, rushing in after him, Lee trailing behind looking apologetic.

"What do you want now Neji?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Revenge! See if you want to marry him after I'm done with him!" Neji huffed, running out of the house.

"Dammit Neji! Swear to God! Get back here!" Tenten snarled following after Neji, while Lee followed still looking apologetic.

"Well, I have to go and make sure that Sasuke doesn't kill Neji when Neji gets there. We'll come by so you can meet Sasuke, alright? Love ya." Shikamaru quickly bid goodbye and ran out to head to the castle.

* * *

"Hey, that person trying to storm the castle looks familiar!" Sai cried out from his spot by the window.  
This caused everyone else to rush over to see.

"Who the hell dares try to break into my house?" Sasuke snarled pissed off.

"Hey, he does look familiar!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to look at Hinata.

"That's my cousin! Neji!" Hinata grinned excitedly.

"Your cousin is destroying my castle." Sasuke huffed, calming down just because he knew he couldn't kill the other.

"It is alright, he probably is just here about Shikamaru, I think he had a crush on him." Hinata explained, causing Sasuke to become pissed once again.

"Well he better not touch my Shika!"

"Oh, hey, who is that girl with the buns and that guy in the green spandex?" Sai asked, watching curiously as two other people joined Neji, but both trying to drag Neji away, who was resisting.

"She is Tenten and he is Lee, they are his best friends." Hinata explained, watching amused at their antics.  
"Can we please let them in? It has been so long since I've seen my cousin! Please?" Hinata turned to Sasuke, and no one could say no to Hinata, with those sweet and sad eyes of hers, lip trembling.

He huff and nodded, causing the others to cheer and rush down to meet the guests.  
Neji and the other two stared shocked as the doors opened for them.

"Well, go on Neji." Tenten muttered, pushing him inside into the darkness. Neji glared at her, but walked in first.  
The three looked around at the castle and wondered just why in the world was the castle so clean?

"It really is clean here, huh?" Tenten said as she looked around.

"Welcome." Came the gruff voice of Sasuke as he trotted down the stairs to greet the three.  
The three let out a scream at the sight of the huge beast, much to the dismay of everyone around them. Their ears would never be the same.

"You are Sasuke?" Lee asked, the one still with the ability to talk.

"Yes, that I am." He huffed, annoyed.

"Well, congratulations to you and umm…Shikamaru about your engagement!" Tenten immediately recovered and became excited about the wedding now. Sasuke just looked at her confused.

"Wait up! You are marrying Shikamaru? You fur ball?" Neji glared angrily at Sasuke, even though he had to admit that the other had beautiful fur.

"Yes! You have a problem with that?" Sasuke snapped back, snarling, baring his teeth.

"Neji!"  
Neji was suddenly tackled down by a tea cup, that sounded a lot like Hinata.

"Hinata?" Neji asked once he looked into the eyes of the tea cup.  
"I have missed you cousin!" Hinata squeaked.

"What have I missed!" Shikamaru gasped as he ran into the castle, gasping for breath.

"Neji is Hinata's cousin, they are catching up on time." Ino informed him, waving over to where Hinata was introducing Neji, Tenten, and Lee to her girlfriend, Sakura, the tea pot.

"Also, what is this about an engagement?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been living with you for a while now, Uchiha, were you not planning on marrying me after all this time in which people have assumed that is where this was heading?" Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, hands on his hips, daring him to tell him that they were not getting married in the end.

"Not that at all! Of course we are getting married!" Sasuke quickly agreed, knowing very well that he would be in big trouble if he said no. Not only by Shikamaru, his mother who he was afraid of because of all the stories Shikamaru had told him about her, now Neji, Tenten and Lee to add to the list, and all of the people in the castle…..yes, he was definitely not a safe man if he dared to not make Shikamaru a decent man.

"Good, now that that's settle, my mom wants to meet you." Shikamaru told Sasuke, who immediately ran away and hid in one of the rooms.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

* * *

After much wheedling and pleading, Sasuke had agreed to go meet Shikamaru's mother.

"Thank you, it will mean a lot to her and to me." Shikamaru smiled, reaching over to scratch Sasuke's ear.

"Hn, you owe me." Sasuke huffed, his annoyance leaving him with all the petting.

"I….." Shikamaru stopped with hesitation, before steeling his resolve.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke turned surprised to look at Shikamaru, before suddenly feeling a tingling feeling all over his body.

Shikamaru covered his eyes at the sudden burst of light that engulfed the room.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked once the light had gone back to normal, only to be met with a guy, not a huge wolf.

"I think the curse has been broken." Sasuke muttered, voice still the same deep and dark voice.  
Shikamaru smiled and reached up to touch Sasuke's face.

"I told you I would break the curse." Shikamaru sighed when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered, before capturing Shikamaru's mouth into a deep kiss.

* * *

Back with the others, they were celebrating being human again.

* * *

Sasuke did meet with his mother in law and survived.

* * *

Ino and Naruto finally got married. She had Shikamaru as her Maid of Honor, and Naruto had Sasuke as his best man. Chouji was in charge of the food and it was delicious. Shikamaru caught the bouquet.

* * *

They lived happily ever after….

* * *

Shikamaru groaned at the sound of his alarm going off. He turned it off before rolling over and snuggling into Sasuke's side. Just five more minutes…

….

...


	12. About that Stalker

So i also had this written and never got up to uploading it...which yeah...i thought i had...but now it means that the next chapter is going to take a while because really...can't figure out what to write...but its crack, shouldn't be hard to write...ugh

* * *

**So About that Stalker **

* * *

"You know what I think you need Sasuke?" Shikamaru said as he munched on his delicious dumplings.

"To get you away from the dumplings?" Sasuke deadpanned, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Nope, a psychologist! I think we all need to see some psychologist." Shikamaru stated, too cheerful for Sasuke's liking.

"I do not need a shrink." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't worry Ducky, you are not the only one that needs it. Sakura has the whole split personality going on in her." Shikamaru pointed out, while Sasuke's left eye twitched both at the reminder of his teammate Sakura, and at the nickname.

Ducky? What kind of name was Ducky? Of course, what else would they use? It is not like they would call each other pumpkin or honey bear….Sasuke mentally shuddered at the idea.

"You just like the idea of laying down on a coach and falling asleep." Sasuke huffed, shooting Shikamaru a look when the other did not deny it.

"Well yes, duh." Shika rolled his eyes, before stopping when he felt an intense stare on his body.

"I think the stalker is stalking me again." Shikamaru muttered, shifting to look over his shoulder to see, yes, the stalker, walking not very subtlety behind them.

Sasuke groaned, turning around and shooting the stalker a glare, causing him to squeak and rush out in fear.  
"You know, there is something about that stalker that I can't put my finger on." Shikamaru muttered, while pouting because the dumplings were all gone.

"I think you might be right….of course you are right." Sasuke quickly corrected.  
Shikamaru was a genius and he hated being corrected and treated as he was stupid. Shikamaru was always right. It was something that Sasuke was learning to be true…..just like everything else that had to do with Shikamaru.

"Come, we must follow the stalker." Shikamaru stated, taking hold of Sasuke's wrist and dragging him along.

"Why? Why do we have to follow him? we are trying to lose him, not lead him on!" Sasuke hissed, but still went along with Shikamaru, because he knew that Shika would go with or without Sasuke, and the hell would Sasuke let Shika stalk his stalker by himself.

"Shh, something has been bothering me about the stalker. Have you not noticed that after all those attacks he still comes around? And every time he comes around, he is just like new." Shikamaru frowned, causing Sasuke to think back about all the beatings he had given the stalker.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, he should have immobilized the stalker easily, not even using his full strength because he was undercover, he still should have kept the stalker out of commission.

"See, you should have with a snap taken a normal person out, but he is still alive. Why? There is something more to him." Shikamaru stated, and Sasuke well, nothing he could do but agree, and follow.

He really hated that stalker guy now, even more!

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke hid behind the big oak tree, watching as the stalker met up with another guy right under the oak tree they were hiding in.

Really now, the stalker was meeting with a good looking guy, which was weird because the stalker himself was plain, if they asked Sasuke of course. The stalker had plain brown hair and brown eyes, while the other guy was gorgeous. Sasuke shot a look at Shikamaru, noticing the avid attention that Shikamaru was paying the other guy. Sasuke elbowed him, causing Shikamaru to shoot him a glare, but Sasuke just glared back.

The other person had gorgeous green eyes and beautiful honey hair. Could you blame Shikamaru for finding the guy attractive?

"Where have you been Shinto?" the gorgeous guy glared at the stalker, who was apparently named Shinto.

"I was just a little busy-"

"Have you been stalking that guy again? How many times do I have to tell you to stop and do your work!" the gorgeous guy was suddenly looming over poor Shinto, who didn't look scared at atll.

"Look, Yami, just because you are a stick in the mud does not mean I am. I just want to have a bit of fun, and my dear pineapple head sure looks like he is a fun one." Shinto winked, causing Sasuke to want to rip him into tiny little pieces.

Shikamaru grabbed him by his arm in order to stop him from doing anything rash.

"You are disgusting, this game of yours better not put the operation in danger, Shinto." Yami growled, before storming off.

"Honestly, I am not that stupid." Shinto rolled his eyes, before following after Yami.

* * *

"Alright, so the stalker is actually part of the evil organization." Shikamaru said once they made their way back into their hotel room.

"Yes, do you think he knows about us?" Sasuke frowned.

"Cannot be sure," Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We are going to get closer to him and talk to him some way." Shikamaru stated, beginning to pace back and forth.

"No, you are not going to try and get him to talk." Sasuke immediately said, knowing just where Shikamaru was going.

"It is the only way-"

"It is too dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near that creep! Can't I just jump him and threaten him? After beating him up for what he said earlier!" Sasuke growled, grabbing one of the pillows and shaking it around roughly.

Shikamaru just looked at him, before shaking his head.

"No, we are undercover, kidnapping him and beating him is not undercover." Shikamaru pointed out, causing Sasuke to grumble.

"Then what do you have planned, oh leader of this mission?" Sasuke scowled, causing Shikamaru to shoot him a glare.

"I will go and talk to him." Shikamaru stated, rushing to the bathroom to prep up.

"Why exactly are you getting ready to see this guy anyways?" Sasuke huffed, tailing after Shikamaru.

"Remember the mission, Sasuke," Shikamaru shot him a look, before rushing out into the streets.

Sasuke followed after him, making sure to stay close enough to listen in, but not be seen.

* * *

Shikamaru knew that this was a risky business, but the festival was half way done; they only had so much to find the criminals and stop them from destroying the festival.  
It made him wonder just what type of missions they had been having lately.

"I see your boyfriend has finally left you to breathe some fresh air, eh?" the creepy stalker, that Shikamaru now knew was named Shinto.

"You know, I'm tired of referring to you as my stalker…."Shikamaru stated, causing Shinto to immediately stop and introduce himself.

"The name is Shinto, my lovely pineapple head, what is yours?" Shinto asked.  
Shikamaru couldn't help wincing at the sound of being called lovely pineapple head by Shinto.

"The name is Bishou." Shikamaru replied, offering his hand to Shinto, who kissed it.

* * *

Sasuke was gritting his teeth at the show of such affection on HIS pineapple head.

* * *

"Why are you with him, he seems like he doesn't treat you like you should." Shinto said as he walked alongside Shikamaru.

"And just how do you know how he treats me and how he should treat me?" Shikamaru asked, coyly.

* * *

Sasuke was sure that Shikamaru didn't have to say it like that.

* * *

"He seems to abusive and you deserve to be treated tenderly and gently." Shinto answered, getting a little too close to Shikamaru for his own comfort.

"He treats me well enough, I mean, he wanted to take me to this flower festival because I just love flowers, but we couldn't go because someone blew up the festival." Shikamaru sighed, pouting.

"Ohh…right, yeah, I heard about that festival and the others…."Shinto laughed, but Shikamaru and the hidden Sasuke, could hear the barest hint of nervousness.

"I know, I don't understand why anyone would do such a thing! What did those flowers ever do wrong?" Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Sasuke was sure that that was something that Shikamaru got from Ino, because he could clearly see Ino crying over the end of such a thing.

* * *

"Yes, that is definitely horrible! I am sure it has nothing to do with the flowers or with whatever the festival has to do with." Shinto said, wrapping an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

* * *

Sasuke was sure that if the other did not remove his arm in the next five seconds, screw the undercover mission, he would cut that arm off!

* * *

"Umm…yes, it might not have anything to do with the flowers, huh? But why would such a thing happen!" Shikamaru shrugged the arm off, knowing that Sasuke was probably already on his last straw.

"Well, maybe whoever is doing that just wants to be noticed….get a name for themselves." Shinto said, causing Shikamaru to wonder just why the other was part of the organization. He didn't seem that smart.

"Shinto!"

Shikamaru and Shinto both stopped at the sudden holler.

"Yami!" Shinto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What are you doing? I told you to head back two hours ago!" Yami snarled, storming over to glare down at Shinto, before turning to glare at Shikamaru.

"Who the hell are you?" Yami snapped, causing Shikamaru to immediately stepped back meekly, looking down.

"Don't be mad with Shinto, he was just accompanying me on my walk. I was not trying to steal him from you, I promise!" Shikamaru quickly stated, smiling sweetly.  
Yami's eye twitched and Shinto paled at the thought of the two together.

"We are not together!" Shinto cried out.

"Oh, you are not? Then why are you two here then? I thought this was for couple?" Shikamaru asked, voice getting that innocent tone.

"What Shinto meant to say, is that we are not together yet, because I was planning on asking him out on this festival." Yami said through gritted teeth.

"Ohh! I am so sorry for having ruined the surprise then!" Shikamaru stated, placing his hand over his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit that he was enjoying the show now that Yami was there, making things more interesting. Shikamaru was also good at the whole acting thing.

* * *

"Well, I will have to remove Shinto from your presence." Yami stated, taking hold of Shinto and dragging him away.  
Shikamaru just waved, waiting until the other two were far gone to burst out laughing. This was more fun than he thought it would be.  
Sasuke immediately jumped down to stand next to him.

"You know, that was not too bad." Sasuke stated, causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"Told you, now come on and see where they are heading!" Shikamaru hissed, rushing after the two.

* * *

Yami looked around, before knocking on the tree, waiting for the door to open before pushing Shinto inside. He glanced around once again, before walking inside as well.

* * *

"They apparently have an underground hideout, marvelous." Sasuke grumbled, wrinkling his nose at the thought, as they made their way back to the hotel.

"Just how many people do you think are part of this group?" Shikamaru asked, thinking back at what they have heard.

"At least three, Yami, Shinto, and the one who opened the door for them. Not quite sure what to think about this whole, trying to become a villain thing." Sasuke huffed, closing the door behind him.

"True, they should have one of those shows for top villain or something, don't you think so?" Shikamaru asked, immediately throwing himself on the bed.

"I would totally want to be a judge for that." Sasuke stated, sitting on the edge to remove his shoes.

"Hey, does our world have a TV?" Shikamaru asked, turning over to look at Sasuke.

"I'm sure it does now, but why would we want a TV when we can be doing something more pleasurable?" Sasuke leered at Shikamaru, who forgot all about the TV for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasuke jumped down from the oak tree, glancing around before motioning Shikamaru to hurry up.  
Shika jumped down and quickly opened the door, slipping inside.  
Sasuke followed slowly behind him, making sure no one was around.

"Everything is so quiet, why isn't anyone here?" Shikamaru hissed, not liking it one bit. There was no sign of anyone at all.

"Well well, what do we have here?"  
Sasuke and Shikamaru froze at the sudden voice. They turned around to come face to face with Yami, and three other guys.

"It seems that we have trespassers! I knew there was something about you." Yami sneered.

"You have beautiful hair." Shikamaru stated.

"Why thank you, I do conditioner it every night-"  
Shikamaru and Sasuke took the chance to rush forward against them.  
Shikamaru was quick to set up some bombs, and Sasuke, well, his sword was quick to dispatch two of the guys.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru called out as he heard the sound of rushing feet. There were reinforcements coming and Shikamaru was sure that they couldn't handle them themselves. Not while caught in an underground tunnel. They were at a disadvantaged on that part.

"Get them!" Yami called out, rushing after them.

"Well, here I was thinking this mission was peaceful, it turns out to be such a drag." Shikamaru huffed, throwing bomb tags to the side of the tunnels, both of them jumping out of the tunnel just as the bombs went off.

"Come on! We have to tell the Hokage!" Shikamaru hissed, rushing back to the hotel, mixing into the crowd that was panicking around the town. The explosion had been heard all over and people were afraid and rushing to leave.

"I placed a tag on Shinto and one on Yami, we have to follow them!" Sasuke stated, packing things up as Shikamaru wrote to the Hokage.

* * *

"I am glad you are all here!" Tsunade stated, placing the letter down on her desk.

"Why exactly as we all here for?" Kiba asked, looking around confused at the group gathered at the office.

"Well, I received a letter from Nara and Uchiha, apparently they need reinforcements! What better than to send you all, since you all work so well."

"Wait, what happened to them?" Ino asked, a bit worried for her friend.

"They are fine, just need to capture the group before they dispersed and they need some help to do it." Tsunade said, already waving them away.

"Wait up, are these the people that destroyed that flower festival?"

...

To be Continued


End file.
